Ajax's Mystery
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Ajax's past is shrouded in mystery, when he meets Kursed shortly after she had left Star fox they team up, Kursed thought that they were perfect together, or so she thought. Shortly after they team up with a friendly shadow named Jasaline all hell breaks loose and a deadly force that only Ajax can stop threatens to destroy all that he knows. Is he up for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, I only own Ajax.

Also, I don't want any Grammar Nazis

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Ajax had appeared three days ago, but Kursed didn't know where he had come from or who he was.

"Yep, that's going to scar." Ajax said suddenly

"What?" Kursed asked startled by his sudden response

"My shoulder, the Arwing fragment cut a little deep into my shoulder, but it was nice of you to stitch my shoulder up." Ajax told Kursed "I got to go anyways, sorry for bothering you."

"It wasn't a bother, and your Arwing was destroyed on entry." Kursed told him "I don't care if you stay, I like to have company every once and while, and seeing a human is rare for me."

I started to get out of bed, but Kursed pushed me back down.

"I need to salvage my Arwing, or what's left of it anyway." I told her

"I'll go, what do you want me to look for?" Kursed asked me

"I have to go, mainly because the parts I'm looking for are ones I had made myself." I told her

"I'm going with you, so you don't get yourself killed." She told me "What's your name anyways?"

"I don't remember, now that I think about it I don't remember anything about myself." I told her

I got up, picked up a blaster from the table beside me, and proceeded out the door leaving Kursed to follow behind me.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

I know this might be a short chapter but don't judge im just beginning. Please leave nice comments, and advice. NO HATERS


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch Black

Kursed rushed to stay up with Ajax, she stepped in front of him, and he had to stop so he didn't plow into her.

"I never really have seen this planet a lot." Ajax told her

"I know, it secluded in its own little pocket of space, but that's how I like it." Kursed told him

Ajax side stepped her, continued to walk forward until he came to a scrap of warped black metal, and when he tried to pick it up it was burning hot. Kursed rushed up to his side and examined his hand. Ajax saw the confused look on her face, and knew it was because his hand was perfectly unburned.

"Don't worry, I'm a fire walker so my skin doesn't burn easily." He told her

She sighed out of annoyance and she walked ahead of him. Ajax ran to catch up with her and this time it was his turn to step in front of her path. She ran into him, when she stepped back he saw that she was ticked off, he looked her straight in the eyes and he saw that she was holding a secret that has plagued her for a very long time. Ajax didn't want to pressure her about it, so he just wrapped my arm around her shoulders and they walked side by side.

"What was that piece of metal?" Kursed asked him

"It is part of my arwing, pitch black to camouflage with space itself, and it also reflects the light from the stars." Ajax told her

"My friend would've liked to see how all of that worked, but I don't know where any of my friends are right now." She told him

Ajax saw tears slowly streak across her face and he felt helpless because he couldn't say he knew how she felt since Ajax haven't been accept due to who he was and couldn't find any other humans. All Ajax could think of doing was to hug her and to tell her that it would be alright as she broke down completely. As she cried they stood in that same spot, Ajax ran his hands down her back, and he quietly tried to sooth her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her

"No, I'm okay." She replied

"I don't think you're okay, if you don't want to talk about it right now, it's okay." Ajax told her

Kursed hugged him, took hold of his hand, and they walked quickly to the clearing where Kursed found him. We walked to the middle of the clearing, Ajax pulled the piece of his arwing that he found, he said three words under his breath, and it floated out of his hand and spun around before returning to his palm. Kursed looked at Ajax with a confused look and he couldn't help but laugh. He put his hand on her shoulder, started to push her towards direction the vibrations were strongest from, when they got to the trees he stepped to be beside her, and he put my arm around her.

"How's your day gone so far?" Ajax asked her

"Boring, until you got here." Kursed told him "How about you?"

"Deadly as usual, but lucky right now it calmed down since I landed here." Ajax told her

Kursed laughed, patted his back, and shook her head in disbelief. Ajax wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her a nuggie.

"Not cool!" Kursed complained

He laughed, but then he abruptly stopped again. It made Kursed run into her, she backed up, and looked at him. Before she could talk, Ajax pushed her out of the way as a rogue arwing shot at them, he ran out of the area of the shots, and he tackled Kursed behind a thick tree trunk.

"What the hell?!" Kursed whispered

"Stay down." Ajax told her

He first checked to see that his blaster clip was full, he then checked out the area around me, and then he dashed out in front of the arwing. Ajax saw the gatling charging up, he heard Kursed cry out for him to move his ass, but he just stood there and let himself get hit by the shots.

"Ajax!" Kursed screamed

Kursed got surprised when the dust cleared, and Ajax was still standing- but barely. Ajax's bronze hair was messed up, there a little blood trailing out his mouth, but what surprised she the most was that he still had the strength to hold him blaster straight. She was confused by the anger in his eyes, he center his blaster, shot two bullets into the arwings left wing, two into the right wing, and the last three bullets into the arwings engine. Kursed felt so useless as the rouge arwing plowed through the ground towards Ajax, he wasn't moving from where he stood like he had something to prove, but Kursed couldn't stand it. She dashed from the cover of the tree, she tackled Ajax out of the way of the oncoming arwing, and she breathed a sigh of relief as Ajax moved a little bit.

"I'm sorry Ajax, I didn't want you to get hurt." Kursed started

"Don't worry Kursed I'm okay I promise." Ajax cut her off

Ajax quickly rolled over to where was on top of Kursed as the arwing next to them disintegrated and a pitch black arwing was left in its place. Ajax got off of Kursed, walked over to his arwing, and he opened the top of his arwing. He got into his arwing, pushed a couple of buttons, and the arwing started to float.

"Want to go to Corneria?" Ajax asked Kursed

"Sure, is there another seat in there, because if there isn't I won't be able to go with you." Kursed told him

"Of course there's another seat in here, now climb in or I'm going to leave you here." Ajax joked

Kursed climbed in beside Ajax, he shut the top of the arwing, and they shot off towards Corneria.


	3. Chapter 3: Old New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox just Ajax for now

I have a poll on my profile for this story for after Ajax and Kursed earn their first payment.

Ajax's mystery chapter 3

When Krystal and Ajax on Corneria Krystal rushed to the nearest garbage disposal unit, which disposes of everything, except throw up, and of course she threw up whatever was in her stomach into it. Ajax quickly pulled her out of the way as her throw rocketed out of the trashcan and Ajax thought it went into orbit.  
"That's new." Kursed told him  
"New kind of rocket." Ajax laughed before pulling Kursed towards the wall as a knife flew past their heads  
"What the hell!" Kursed screamed  
Ajax pulled her down to where she was laying on the ground on her stomach and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Stay here, I got this." Ajax told Kursed  
"Please don't, I don't want you to get hurt." Kursed pleaded which she hadn't done since she left the mercenaries  
Ajax kissed Kursed quickly on the cheek, picked up the knife from the ground, and slowly walked to where it came from. The person slowly walked towards Ajax with another knife ready and Kursed gasped as she saw that it Wolf O'Donnell the leader of Star Wolf.  
"Pretty girlfriend you got there Aj." Wolf laughed apparently not recognizing her "Maybe I'll kidnap her and have my way with her after I beat you within an inch of your life."  
"I would like to see you try." Ajax laughed almost playfully  
Wolf growled deep in his throat and jumped at Ajax with his knife in the air. Ajax quickly rolled to the left as Wolf's knife crashed into the ground where he used to be and Ajax smashed the heel of his hand that didn't have the knife into Wolf's temple. Wolf reeled backwards howling in pain clutching his head, Ajax followed through with quick punches to Wolf's stomach and Kursed almost felt sorry for Wolf as blood started to leak out of Wolf's mouth. Ajax finished Wolf off with a swift round house kick to his jaw and Wolf fell down unconscious with blood slowly trickling out of mouth.  
"Wolf!" Kursed heard Panther call to him from far away  
"We better get out of here." Ajax told Kursed  
"On e second." Kursed told him as she dug the heel of her boot into Wolf's crotch  
Ajax deliberating picked Kursed up, tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her away from Wolf's now twitching body. Kursed was telling Ajax to put her down, but he kept her over his shoulder.  
"Could you at least take your hand off of my ass?" Kursed asked Ajax  
"Thought you liked it?" Ajax joked still moving his hand off her rear  
"Thank you." She whispered hoping Ajax didn't notice her blush  
Ajax slowly started to stop on a dark, he set Kursed onto her feet, and she saw that he taken something out of his pocket. It was a silver key that seemed to be used for only decoration, but Ajax quickly walked up to a house looked around and slotted the doorknob. There was a click, Ajax opened the door, pulled a hesitant Kursed into the house, and a smell almost killed the both of them. Kursed buried her face so deeply into Ajax shoulder he wasn't sure if see would be able remove it, he didn't love the smell either, but as he looked around he saw the source of the smell. He took off his shirt, gave it to Kursed who wrapped it around her nose, and he lifted the canvas revealing a dead body. Kursed gagged, Ajax threw the body over his shoulder, he ran out of the house, down a few blocks, and disappeared into the dark of night. Kursed looked around for somewhere to sit, when she saw that every spot in the house was covered in junk, so she just walked outside and stood out there waiting for Ajax.

After 30 to 50 minutes Ajax reappeared with a crowd of 10 people at the most, when he came up to her she looked from him to the crowd, and he laughed. The crowd back up quickly, but as quickly as they back up they went back to where they standing the moment before. He quickly turned towards the crowd, and began to talk.

"Okay, people, though I can't remember your names I hope that I relearn in due time, first the plan is that 6 people will clear the bottom as well as they can, and 6 people will clear the top." Ajax told the crowd "My friend Kursed and I will help the people on top, but I also need two great leaders to keep people happily working, so who will that be?"

Two young women stepped out of the crowd, one was tall and apparently well muscled and the other one who was also tall but even though she looked like she worked out but not as much the other girl.

"Could you two tell me your names?" Ajax asked them

"My name is Kristina Javier, and this is my sister Jasaliena Javier." The well muscled girl told Ajax

"Jasaliena I slightly remember that you have fiancée who you want to propose, so what happened?" He asked her

"We didn't go through with it, it turns out he was cheating on me, but it doesn't matter." Jasaliena told him

"It does matter, and any guy would be lucky to date you." Ajax told her

She smiled, hugged Ajax and turned towards the crowd. She asked them who would like to go with her and Kristina, and who would like to go with Ajax and Kursed. The crowd separated into two groups of six except for two people, and they were arguing about who went with Ajax.

"I didn't know you were so popular Ajax." Kursed told him

"I didn't remember it that much either." He told her

Ajax quickly walked to the two people who were arguing he was accompanied by Kristina, and he placed his hands on their shoulders. The two that were arguing there was a short chubby guy and another guy that was exactly the opposite of the other, but when they felt his hand on their shoulder they instantly shut their mouths.

"What's the problem?" Ajax asked them calmly

"Jack here says that you like him more than you like me, but you like me more don't you?" The chubby guy asked him

"No, he loves me!" Jack yelled

"Jack, I love girls, but to tell you the truth I'm not liking either of you now apologize the both of you." Ajax told him

"Sorry man, I guess seeing Ajax again made me go crazy." The chubby guy told Jack

"Don't worry about it Hector, I went crazy too I guess, but no hard feelings?" Jack asked Hector

"Yeah, sorry Ajax, we must have just made your first day back shit now, but we work hard we are needed." Hector told Ajax

"You two are always welcome to the house, let's have the crowd settle this, and then you guy and switch out every hour." He told Hector and Jack

We led them to where the groups were waiting; first he asked which group wanted Hector both crowds exploded in shout of Hector to come over to them, Ajax then did the same thing for Jack and got the same result. Ajax then had to pull out Kursed, Kristina, and Jasaliena and he discussed it between the four of them. In the end Kristina and Jasaliena got Jack, Ajax and Kursed happily took Hector over to their group who warmly welcomed him, and after the down stairs group got started the upstairs crew used the back entrance to get upstairs. When they first got up there they first noticed that the smell wasn't as bad as downstairs, but there was a lot more furniture up here. Ajax told the group that they will only toss out the furniture can't be saved then he walked over to a leather couch that was close to perfect, and he patted it sending up a dust cloud. He ended up half coughing and half laughing.

"You okay Ajax?" Kursed asked while putting her arm around him

"Yeah, just didn't expect for that much dust to come up." Ajax said between coughs

Kursed pat him on his back walked to a mahogany writing desk and she told Ajax that she would like to keep this in the house. Ajax quickly responded with "No problem" as he broke the legs off of a chair before tossing it out the window, Jasaliena quickly came up the stairs after a few minutes, and pulled Ajax off to the side.

"What do we do about the furniture?" Jasaliena asked him

"If it can be easily fixed up leave, but anything else toss it out. Also, keep any pictures you find, they might help me remember things." Ajax told her

Jasaliena quickly handed Ajax his wallet, and then she quickly walked back down the stairs. Ajax quickly walked back to the group Kursed was laying into a fuzzy couch that had seen better days; Ajax walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kursed, I think it's dead." Ajax laughed

"I know it's just very, very ugly and I can't let you keep this thing." Kursed told him

After awhile Hector helped Kursed toss the old couch out window, Ajax was about to say something but his pocket vibrated. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a disc that had a green ring around it, Ajax slid his finger around the ring from memory, and a lot of writing appeared on the screen.

"Ajax Krona, if you choose to accept this mission, you will be provided with the following equipment, 2 vortex pistols, a plasma rifle, and a T-model Arwing." The disk read off

"Alpha code 543000043564, I Ajax Krona accepts this mission and will do it with my friend Kursed." Ajax stated in a monotone voice

"You have accepted the mission to assassinate the targets, Falco Lombardi and Katt Monroe, rogue mercenaries that are considered armed and high dangerous. They are on planet Corneria and that is all we know." The device read off finally

The disk died down, when Ajax turned to Kursed, and when he saw that all the color was drained from her face.

"Are you alright Kursed?" Ajax asked her

"Falco and Katt…they used to…I used to know them." Kursed told them

Ajax stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you don't want to do this I could take Kristina with me instead." Ajax told her

"No, I'm okay; if they're rouge mercenaries I don't know them anymore." Kursed told him

"Kursed, I know that you're an assassin, but if they were your friends I won't make you go after them." Ajax told her "I got an idea though, I'll tell you on the way, but we have to get the supplies."

Kursed tried to get Ajax to talk about what he was planning to do, but he kept on telling her she had to be patient. When they got an empty looking warehouse Ajax walked over to the middle of the room pulled out the disc that read off the mission, and tossed it into the air. The disk glowed and a beam of light scanned the whole room revealing an actual base, and it revealed a green container that had a simple lock that the disc fitted itself into before disintegrating.

"We could make this our base, no offense but you house is horrible." Kursed told Ajax

"I know but that was my childhood house I think, that must be the only reason I have such a strong connection to it." Ajax commented

"Trust me, I know you love that old place, I can tell that much, but we have to get out of that place it doesn't smell right." Kursed told "If you do decide to get out of your house I'll work my hardest to make this place feel like the old place."

Kursed didn't know what had been coming over her ever since she met Ajax, she had wanted to keep him happy, but she could only guess that she was having relapses of before.

"What's the plan with Falco and Katt?" Kursed questioned Ajax

"We're not going to kill them, we'll hide them in plain sight, and if they want they can join us." Ajax told her

Kursed's mood instantly brighten at the explanation of Ajax's plan to help Falco and Katt out instead of hunting them down, and she was willing to help him out. Ajax smiled at the sight of Kursed's mood lightening, he hugged her quickly and walked over to the box that was in the middle of the room. He eased his hands under the lid of the container, pulled gently and the lid popped open. Kursed walked over to be beside Ajax, reached into the container, and pulled out two grey body tight suits. Kursed looked at Ajax with a confused look on her face, Ajax gently took one of the suits from her that looked like it fit him, walked to an empty room, and put the suit on. When he walked out of the room Kursed walked over to him, studied him, and then when into the same room to change into the other suit.

"Don't you peek, or I'll skin you." Kursed told him hoping that Ajax couldn't tell that she was bluffing

"Don't worry, I respect you, and I won't peek on you." Ajax promised her

Kursed quickly walked into the room while Ajax walked over to the container, he looked through the contents of the container and found the pistols and the rifles. When Kursed walked out the room towards Ajax and turned her back to him.

"Could you please zip up the back for me, I can't reach it." She told him

Ajax zipped up the back of Kursed suit and as she turned around Ajax admired how suit not only hugged her body but it also brought out her best features like her ass and her breast.

"You look amazing Kursed, the suit suits you well." He told her

"Do you know what you just said?" Kursed asked trying not to directly point it out

"Yeah, so what wrong with it?" Ajax asked her while handed her two pistols and a rifle

Ajax looked at the wrist of his suit gently pressed his index finger in the middle and a light appeared. A keyboard appeared a short while after, Ajax quickly typed in Falco's and Katt's name and a map appeared taking place of the keyboard showing a light blue path showed them where Falco and Katt were holed up.

"That's close, a little too close, if I know those two they are too careful they wouldn't be at such a close distance to us, but I've been gone for a long time." Kursed told Ajax

Ajax took a pistol and the rifle from Kursed, placed them in the box with his, and hid his pistol in the back of pants. He quickly slipped back into his original clothes over the suit and Kursed followed his actions. Ajax gently took the pistol from Kursed and easily fitted it in the belt loop of the back of her pants, he then fixed her shirt to where it hid the gun, and then he admired his work with hiding Kursed's gun.

"You ready to go?" Kursed asked Ajax

"Yeah, so you got the plan down?" He asked her

Kursed nodded her head and then Ajax and Kursed head out towards the local coffee café. They slow walked to the door but quick enough to not draw any suspicions from anyone around them. They walked through the door, ordered two milk chocolate mocha latte, a couple of biscuits, and a medium sized bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries. They got their food and drink when they were ready, and when Ajax spotted Falco they walked towards them.

"Is anyone sitting there?" Kursed asked them while motioning to the empty chairs at their table

"No, you two lovebirds could sit there if you want." Katt told them

"We're not dating." Kursed told Katt a little quickly then she turned towards Ajax "I mean I might date you, but not now I'm not ready for another boyfriend."

"Don't worry, I'm in the same boat." Ajax told her as he pulled out a chair for her that was in front of Katt

Ajax sat down in front of Falco, wrapped his arm around Kursed, and looked Falco in the eyes while Kursed drank some of her coffee. He picked up a strawberry but as he brought it up to his mouth to bite into it Kursed quickly forward and ate. Ajax glared at Kursed but help to smile at her playful mood. He reached for another strawberry, this time he held it out for Kursed, she slowly bit into the strawberry this time, and the look on her face as the strawberry juice that didn't make it into her mouth make Ajax laugh. When Kursed smiled there were bits of strawberry on and between her teeth, Ajax simply motioned to his own mouth and Kursed ran his teeth over her teeth until Ajax gave her the thumbs up when her teeth were clean.

"So you're the two assassins they sent after us." Falco spoke finally "Not much might I add."

Ajax quickly looked around quickly before leaning closer to Falco.

"Listen, we're not here to kill you or you'd be dead already." Ajax whispered "We came to help, an old friend came by and asked that we help you, so here we are."

Ajax could literally see the suspicion in Falco's eye- he had an eye patch and a scar that ran from the top of the eye patch to tip of his beak-, Falco looked at Katt who whispered into his ear and then he looked at Ajax again.

"Let's say we believe you, what are you going to do?" Falco asked Ajax

"First, I'm going to need your blasters as false proof, then we hide you two, and then we'll disguise you." Ajax told them

"Where will you hide us?" Katt asked him

"My old house that we've been fixing up." Ajax told them

"I don't know what to say except thank you, we've had a hard time since being framed, and we haven't been able to investgate." Katt told Ajax and Kursed

"Ajax, have you forgotten about your coffee?" Kursed asked him

Ajax took a sip from his coffee and shuddered when he felt the cold coffee in his mouth. Ajax popped the lid off of the coffee, pulled a glowing rod out of his pocket, and he dropped it into the cup of coffee. He slowly walked out the door of the coffee shop placed the cup of coffee into a sewer, and motioned for the group to follow. Falco and Katt pulled up the hoods of their hoodies, fell in behind Ajax and Kursed, and covered their ears as the sewers behind them exploded. Everyone in the group looked at the Ajax who quickly stepped behind them and gently pushed them away from the explosion. When they were far enough away from explosion site Falco and Katt pulled down their hoods.

"What the hell was that?" Falco shouted

"Coffee bomb, blast combler and coffee together." Ajax laughed "One of my favorite at home experiments, but that was luck, mainly because that's the first time it worked."

Kursed looked at Ajax with a look of disbelief, Ajax wrapped his arms around her and they all walked towards Ajax's old house. When they got to the lot of the house they first noticed that the furniture that was in front of the house was gone and the smell of death was gone. They quickly walked inside, noticed that the first floor was somewhat painted and draped in plastic. The second floor was somewhat the same except it had a bed, the leather couch, and a bedside table.

"Are this okay with you two?" Ajax asked them "Now I'll need your blasters."

Katt and Falco handed Ajax their blasters, who quickly put them in holsters on his hip, and he then turn towards Kursed who was crying.

"You okay Kursed?" He asked her

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Kursed told him

Ajax wrapped his arms around Kursed gently and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Ajax gently pushed Kursed out the door as Falco and Katt start a passionate make-out session, they quickly jogged a couple of blocks, and when they stop to catch their breath they were in front of the general house. Ajax looked around quickly knocked on the door quickly fifteen times, the door opened to reveal a young human woman in her mid to late twenties, and she pulled them into her house.

"Are they dead?" The women asked Ajax

"Yes, and my payment?" He asked her

Kursed was a little surprised by how straight forward Ajax with the woman, especially since the woman scared her a little and the house wasn't helping. The walls were painted black, the curtain was drawn closed, the furniture was a dark red color, and the woman was dressed in dark colors.

"The payment has been sent to your bank account." The woman told him

"Long time no see Ajax." Someone said behind him

"You, what are you doing here?" He asked the person without turning around

Authors note: I'm having writers block for this story so if anyone has any ideas please pm them to me thank you


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Shadows & Bright Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox just Ajax and a few other characters

Chapter 4: Dark Shadows and Bright Lights

Kursed turned around slightly she held her breath as she saw Fox McCloud standing behind them in his usual attire, a dark green shirt, a leather flight vest, baggy grey pants, and boots. She then looked at Ajax with his tight black shirt, baggy jeans, and running shoes, and then looked at herself, she had changed a before they left Ajax's house the first time, she had on skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, and running shoes. Ajax looked at Kursed, he noticed that Kursed was looking at their clothes; he wrapped his arms around Kursed just started as his ex-girlfriend walked through the door behind Fox.

"Ajax, I'm happy to see your alive and crawling back to me." The girl told Ajax

"Listen Kerit, I broke up with you for good reasons, one you a crazy bitch, two you were too clingy and possessive, and finally your just plain ugly." Ajax told her purposely trying to hit all of her nerves

"I'm guessing you two know each other." Kursed commented

"Shut your fucking mouth you whore." Kerit screamed

"Don't you fucking dare talk to Kursed that way or I swear I'll skin your fucking hide." Ajax threatened "Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend that way."

"Girlfriend…she's your girlfriend?!" Fox and Kerit asked like they were surprised

"Sure, I'll show you." Ajax told them before he kissed Kursed gently on her lips

When he looked back at Fox and Kerit who both had looks of shocked awe on their faces, it was odd since you could really tell what expression was on Kerit's face due to her being a bird, but it was still hilarious. Even though Kursed was as surprised by what Ajax did as rest of everyone in the room she kept it hidden, she couldn't help but smile as the thought was telling Fox that she was actually Krystal, but she had a better idea.

"Fox how about you come over to our place?" Kursed asked him

"Sure, I bet Ajax wouldn't have asked me, would you?" Fox asked him

"No, I would've just wanted to love Kursed." Ajax told him

"Okay I'll be there later." Fox told them

Ajax and Kursed stood up, turned towards the door and Ajax was gently but quickly pushed out of the door. When they were out of the door and down a few blocks Kursed quickly turned to face him.

"What was the kiss about?" Kursed asked him

"Thought you would like to make Fox jealous, and I know you're actually an ex-mercenary turned bounty hunter named Krystal." Ajax told her

"What how did you know?" Krystal asked Ajax

"I knew you before you joined Star Fox, Krystal don't you remember me?" Ajax asked her

"No I… oh my hell." Krystal exclaimed

Krystal wrapped her arms around Ajax and started to cry into his chest as the memories Cerinia being destroyed by Andross. She thought that she had lost everyone close to her from her home planet but one person, one of her best friends, was still alive. Ajax had told her that he would never leave forever and he was telling the truth.

"You always knew how to hide in plain sight." Krystal laughed

"So you really didn't know it was me?" Ajax asked acting offended

Krystal kept her arms around Ajax as he picked her up easily and gently kissed her cheek. She climbed from being on his chest to being on his back and they started towards the warehouse. When they got to the warehouse they saw a bunch of movers moving furniture into the warehouse and Ajax quickly walked up to them.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ajax yelled

"Because I told them to move your furniture into your new place old pal just repaying an old favor." A bulldog who was wearing a body tight green shirt and baggy sweat pants told him

"Who are you again?" Ajax asked him

"Oh…yeah I forgot about semi amnesia, my name is Bill Grey, me, Fox, and Krystal were your best friends." Bill told him

"So where is Krystal, does anyone know where she is?" Ajax asked playing dumb

"Sadly no, nobody knows where she is, dude I know how close you two were to each other, and man if I knew where she was I would tell you." Bill explained to Ajax

"I know, I know, I trust you Grey, and I would like you to meet my best friend Kursed." Ajax told Bill

"It's nice to meet you Kursed." Bill told Kursed

"It's my pleasure." Krystal replied while staying close to Ajax "That's not Bill."

"Bill" swung at Ajax who easily dodged while tackling Krystal down.

"Stay here Krystal." He told her

"I want to help." Krystal complained

"Stay here I don't want you to get Krys please stay." Ajax whispered

Krystal nodded as Ajax stood up, easily dodged fake Bill's punches, and took off all of his clothes to reveal the suit which seemed to reflect everything around him. Krystal had completely forgotten that they were wearing them, she looked at her breast to see the suit was covered them, but they were also higher up than usual. She sighed and fidgeted a bit. The next time Krystal looked she truly saw what Bill was or what was inside of Bill to be exact, it was just a swirling mass of shadows, and when she took her shirt to look at what Ajax looked like she saw a huge mass of light. When Bill would attack the mass of shadows would strike out, when Ajax would dodge the light would disappear then reappear when he stopped mowing, and when he hit Bill the light would plow into the shadows and there be a miniature explosion in the shadows. Ajax whipped out his pistol, fired a few rounds into the shadows and they completely dissipated. Ajax started to fall backwards and Krystal had to react quickly to catch him.

"Krystal, is Bill good?" Ajax asked her weakly

"Yeah I hope, what was that thing inside of him?" Krystal asked him

"I can't think straight right now; did Bill hit me at all?" Ajax asked her

"I didn't see him hit you, but I was too interested by what was in Bill, but that seems to be gone now." Krystal told him while propping him up against her shoulder

Bill started stir and as he woke up he looked at Ajax with a confused look. Bill stood up, looked around and started to sweat profusely. Fox came running over, supported Ajax on his other side, or he tried to. Ajax push him back, slowly taking a few steps before falling painfully to his knees, Krystal ended what fussing at him until he stopped fight her when she tried to help keep him on his feet.

"You were always stubborn Ajax; I liked that about you, but not right now." Krystal told him

Ajax laughed weakly then he clutched his ribs, when he looked at his hand it was red, he looked from his hand to the medium sized hole in his chest, and soon he could see straight. His vision started to sway and blur, he started to stumble, then his body felt heavy, and finally he passed out against Krystal.

"Ajax!" Krystal screamed

Krystal tried to pick Ajax back onto his feet, but his sheer weight without his help was too much for her to hold up. Fox and Bill ended having to carry Ajax, but even between the two of them they were sweating badly when they laid him onto the seeming familiar leather couch in the middle of warehouse. Krystal sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, gently but tightly held Ajax's hand, she couldn't believe that she just truly started to be reunited with Ajax and she was going to lose him again. Krystal absent mindedly started to beat on his chest, and the only thing that stopped her was Fox pulling her off of him. She swung backwards slapping Fox hard across the face, and she started to scream.

"Do you know what I've gone through you fucker, do you think I liked it when we broke up, I blamed you, but I hated myself for doing it." Krystal screamed at him

"Wait…what…Krystal?" Fox asked her

Krystal sucked in her breath sharply, she felt tears sting her eyes as the memories of their break up flooded her, but as Fox moved to hug her she shoved him away. Bill didn't even try in fear of the or something worse happening to himself, so he just squeezed Krystal's shoulder. Krystal gently pushed passed him to the container where she and Ajax had gotten there pistols, she found the first-aid she was looking for, and walked over to the leather couch where Ajax was laying. She got down onto her knees, removed Ajax's shirt, in the end she couldn't help but move her hand over his well defined chest and abs muscles. After awhile she got a pair of tweezers out of the first-aid kit, dug out whatever was buried in Ajax's chest, as she got a look at it she was horrified to see that it was a bullet that fit perfectly for a high caliber sniper rifle, and as she cleaned and stitched up the shot wound she looked back during the fight between Ajax and the possessed Bill to see if she could find a good sniper spot. After a while she didn't find a spot where someone could've shot Ajax. When Krystal returned mentally back to reality Fox was sitting beside her on the floor.

"It's been a long time Krystal, 5 years and yet you still look beautiful." Fox told her

"Fox, we're not together anymore so please don't try to compliment me it feels weird." Krystal told him without looking his direction

"Are you and Ajax a thing now?" Fox asked her

"If by thing you mean couple then yeah we are like it matters to you." Krystal told him starting to get cold

"Krystal I'm sorry that I hurt you I didn't want you to get hurt." Fox confessed

"It's a little too late for apologies McCloud." Krystal growled

Fox must've gotten the hint that Krystal didn't want him around right now because he got up and walked into an adjoining of the warehouse. Krystal laid her head on Ajax's chest after she had bandaged it and started to stroke Ajax's cheek.

"When did have to get so complicated Ajax, we were just kids when Andross took everything from us, and we just got reunited and I might lose you again." Krystal whispered

Krystal didn't care if anyone saw as she kissed Ajax on his mouth. She kept her lips pressed against his as she started to at the thought of being alone again and she felt tears sting her eyes again. Krystal hurriedly wiped her eyes as Fox reappeared with two glasses of waters, sat down beside her, and handed her one while keeping the other for him. Krystal first had Ajax drink some before she took a sip and placed it down on the ground beside her.

"I hope we can still be friends." Fox told her

"I just need some time Fox." Krystal told him

"Krystal please listen to me." Fox started to plead

"She said that she needed some time dude so leave her alone." Ajax told him

"If I remember correctly your kind is not really welcome here, your kind are dirty pest worthy of only extermination, so I don't know why your even here." Fox told him out of anger

"Fox you better cool it or I'll make you in my own ways." Ajax told him while standing up

Fox stood up, got in Ajax's face, and growled. Ajax didn't flinch all he did was smile and ducked as Fox swung at him.

"So does everyone want piece of me?" Ajax asked laughing

Ajax quickly got close to Fox stomped on his foot, slammed his fist into Fox's chin, kicked him in his stomach, and pressed his pistol to Fox's temple. Krystal could only look on in horror at how quickly everyone's friendships have been falling apart, but she was confused as Fox and Ajax started to laugh.

"Just like old times." Fox coughed "I better get going."

With that Fox left the warehouse, Krystal and Ajax finally noticed that Bill had left long time ago, so they were free to do whatever they wanted.

"You want to have some fun?" Krystal asked Ajax

"Yeah, but only if you're ready Krystal." Ajax told her

"Of course I'm ready, Jaxy, just make it the best." The blue hair vixen told him while using his childhood nickname

They laid on the couch, practically on top of each other, and Ajax started kissing Krystal's neck. Krystal tensed up a little as spasms of pleasure shot through her body so rapidly that she couldn't even make a sound, all she could do was keep a tight grip around Ajax, and she slowly got his shirt off. Ajax stopped shortly to help Krystal get her shirt off revealing a lacey pink bra, as Krystal was reaching for the clasp of her bra Ajax stopped, he started to kiss Krystal's stomach, and quiet moans of pleasure escaped her throat. She felt Ajax's hands run over her back, chest, and hips, and she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, quickly took off the rest of her clothes, laid on top of Ajax, and he started to kiss the top of her breast. Krystal moaned louder as Ajax worked his way down her body with his mouth and hands.

"Are you going to make me freeze?" Krystal panted while trying to laugh

Ajax smiled as he got undressed completely and got back on top of Krystal. She couldn't help but stare at his junk, which she mentally made of note of, and as Ajax gently pushed it into her slit she couldn't help but scream from the pleasure that it gave her. As time went on Ajax went deeper and deeper inside of her, and she was silently happy that her and Fox broke up as Ajax once again began to kiss her breast. As Krystal reached her climax she screamed louder and louder as her first orgasm started, but after her orgasm stopped Ajax continued to love on her. In a short while she reached her second orgasm and then quickly her third and she hoped her final orgasm. She guessed it was the last one as Ajax cummed inside of her and rolled over so that Krystal was on top of him.

"That was great." Krystal panted trying to catch her breath

"Yeah, do you want something to drink?" Ajax asked her

"I would like some red wine if you have any." Krystal told him

"Sure I should have some, after we became drinking age I always kept some red wine around." Ajax told her

Ajax quickly disappeared into the kitchen, there was a lot of rattling, and then Ajax reappeared with a wine bottle and sat down beside Krystal. Krystal sat as close as she could to Ajax, and as Ajax opened the wine bottle she nestled her head onto his shoulder. He handed the bottle to her right after he opened it, she took a quick drink from it, felt the wine hit her automatically, and she handed it back to Ajax. Ajax took a drink from the wine bottle, and when he didn't seem to be affected by the effects of the strong wine Krystal looked at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"A lot of my 'jobs' required me to drink this type of wine a lot, so I'm used to it but I don't recommend it." Ajax told her

"Please hand me the bottle Jaxy." Krystal told him

"Okay, just don't blame me if you don't remember what happens the rest of night." Ajax warned her as he passed her the bottle

As Krystal took her second drink from the wine bottle and instantly passed out. Ajax chuckled, resealed the bottle, and after he put back into the cooler he got it from he lifted Krystal off of the couch. He slowly walked into the room that they converted into a bedroom, placed Krystal gently onto the mattress and laid down beside her. He pulled the warmest blanket he could find over Krystal, pulled the other one he could find over himself, after he cuddled closer to Krystal and he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep quickly. When Ajax woke up the next day Krystal was still naked asleep next to him, he slowly got up so that he wouldn't wake Krystal up, he quickly showered, got dressed, and climbed onto the roof. He heard quick footsteps behind, but he didn't move as Miyu slid down beside him. She hugged him quickly, and kept her arm wrapped around him.

"I'm guessing red wine, Krys," Miyu asked while sniffing the air "and sex?"

"Well, look who's a little detective." Ajax said sarcastically

"You and Krys actually did it?" Miyu asked

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" Ajax asked her right back

Ajax looked across the newly snow covered plains and felt a few flakes fall into his hair. He saw Krystal sit down beside him in only a bathrobe, and she shivered a little violently.

"That's what you get for coming out in only a bathroom robe Krysta." Ajax told calling her by the simple nickname he had for her but it brought out his accent

"You don't know how long it's been since I heard that nickname." Krystal told him

Ajax put one arm around Krystal and his other one around Miyu. Krystal brushed the falling snow off of Ajax's hair and laid her head onto his shoulder. A few flakes of snow landed on Krystal's snout making her sneeze.

"Bless you Krysta, we should go inside, we don't need you getting a cold, and that would be bad for me…and you of course." Ajax told her

There was an explosion off in the far distance and Miyu jumped in her skin. Ajax stood, help Krystal, and Miyu stood up beside them.

"That's my cue got to go, and if you two want to join your welcome to do so." Miyu told them

As Miyu jumped off the roof Krystal looked at Ajax with a confused look on her face, and when he smiled back she was confused even more. Ajax just wrapped his right arm around her and they walked back into the second floor of the warehouse. When they got to the bedroom, Krystal quickly took off the bathrobe that she wearing, and before Krystal put on her suit Ajax quickly admired her body.

"Do you remember what this are?" Krystal asked Ajax

"They're called reflection suit or camouflage suit, they can show you a true person's personality or camouflage you with your surroundings, or in an expert's hands it can actually create weapons easily." Ajax told her while morphing the glove of his suit into a sword

"Cool, you have to teach me how to do that." Krystal told him

"It also enhances the power of telepaths so you might find that useful." Ajax told her

Krystal looked at Ajax like she didn't believe him until she spun around, and when she turned to face Ajax she looked like she about to kill him.

"Did you do that, and if you are that would mean that you are…" Krystal start

"Telekinetic, you're a telepath so why would it be so hard to believe that I'm able lift things with my mind?" Ajax asked her as he lifted her easily with his mind

"Put me down please?" Krystal asked him

Ajax gently placed her back onto her feet and she hugged him tightly.

"Will I know everything about you Jaxy?" Krystal asked him "Does it also enhance the powers of telekinetic?"

"It does, but not by a lot." Ajax told her "Well, not that I've divulged deeply into the powers the suit has, mainly because that requires me to go into a deep sleep coma like state that right now I'm not in the current conditions we are in."

"How about this after we help Miyu out we get a hotel room, you get some rest, and I'll get some supplies for the ware house." Krystal told him

"Sure, that sounds great, with the warehouse being as bare as it is it just doesn't like a base much less a home." Ajax told her

Krystal looked at Ajax through the part of the suit that covered her breast and saw that whatever that light that was in him when he was fighting Bill was gone. Ajax walked closer to her, kissed her lips, and gently slapped her ass. Krystal even though she was surprised she didn't complain about Ajax affection even though she wasn't really used to it.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Krystal asked

"Yeah, do you want your rifle and other pistol?" Ajax asked her

"Sure, just could you please hurry up?" Krystal told him

Krystal was waiting for Ajax outside the warehouse as he came out with five pistols on his hip and two rifles over his shoulder. He handed Krystal a pistol and a rifle, and they headed towards the site of the explosion. After awhile there was another explosion, Krystal and Ajax started to run as quickly as they could and they would of ran past Falco and Katt if Ajax didn't notice the bright green bandanna tied around Katt's shoulder. He quickly pulled Krystal down beside them, Falco looked at Ajax, and Ajax almost laughed.

"You're both blonde, that's kind of hilarious." Ajax whispered

"We had to disguise ourselves, and do you have our blasters." Falco asked

"Hey Kursed, how's it been going?" Katt asked her

"It's been good, what about you?" Krystal asked her

"Good, I really don't like being blonde all its good is that people have been giving me free things." Katt laughed

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Miyu is?" Ajax asked the two girls

"She ran by into the building." Katt told her

"Do you have our blasters?" Falco asked him again

Ajax handed them their blasters quickly, handed Krystal her other pistol and rifle, and kissed her cheek.

"You're acting like I might not see you again." Krystal told him

"I'm the only one going in and I might not come back out." Ajax told her

"No! If you're going in I'm going in with you, so if you die I'll die with you." Krystal told him trying not cry

"Falco, Katt, keep Kursed here and don't let her out of your sight." Ajax told them before turning his suit on and disappearing into the background

Ajax started to walk slowly towards the now blackened building that Ajax could only guess used to be a bank. The door was partly collapsed so Ajax had to crouch under; he barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the door collapsed complete.

"After this I'll have to find a new way out." Ajax sighed quietly

Ajax saw movement out of the corner of his eye; he whipped out his pistol and spun right as Miyu ran at him with a sharp rock above her head. He slammed the flat of his foot into her stomach, and as she doubled over he kicked her in the jaw. The whole time he wondered how she saw through his camouflage, and then he saw that there was a gash across Miyu's cheek and under there was just pure shadows. Ajax set his jaw, focused on his hands, and as blue lines flowed over his hand he knew what he had to do. Ha ran at shadow Miyu, it tried to dodge but he grab it by the face and silently watched as the lines of light flowed into the shadow's face. Soon it started to dissolve in his hand leaving behind a pile of clothes, Ajax picked the clothes up pausing for a while when he as that the pair of panties had writing on tags, he checked it out and saw that it was Miyu's name. He quickly folded Miyu's panties, put them in his back pocket, tossed the rest of her clothes over his shoulder and looked for a way out.

He saw a broken window above the closed window, he started to climb when something pulled him to the ground, and when he looked at what did it he saw the shadow Miyu again but this time she was naked. Ajax quickly fired a few rounds round into shadow Miyu, they just past through it, he was about to fire more rounds into it, but then he saw that the look in shadow Miyu's face it was a look of fright. He heard something in the back of his mind, at first he thought it was nothing, but when he looked back at shadow Miyu he knew it was her voice.

"Help me, please he's after me, please can you help me?" Shadow Miyu asked him in a young voice

"Who's after you, what are you, and who are you?" Ajax asked it "Also important what is your gender?"

"Jacob McAlister is after me, I'm a girl, I was to be human, and my name is Jasaline." Jasaline told him

"I guess that I need to give you a new body, how do I do it?" Ajax asked her

"You're the light; all you got to do is imagine it and it will appear." Jasaline told him

Ajax nodded, closed his eyes, and slipped into the deepest recesses of his mind to make the perfect body for Jasaline. Jasaline shivered a little in the cold, she wished that the light would hurry up and finishes creating her new body. Jasaline partly wish that the light would hurry creating her body but she also hoped that he took his time so that everything was perfectly portioned, she didn't want big breast and a small butt or the other way around. She looked around for somewhere to sit, when she could find anywhere to sit she just sat on the floor, and after two hours she noticed that the light was staring at her.

"Like what you see Licth?" Jasaline asked him

"You're beautiful, your body is amazing, I'm just trying get your best feature's into your new body, and what did you call me?" Ajax asked her

"Thanks no one really compliments my body, and called you light in German since that's what you are." Jasaline told Ajax

"Please just call me Ajax, and knowing that you were German would have been good to know at first." Ajax told her

"Okay Ajax, is my body almost done?" Jasaline asked him

Right after she finished the question a body appeared before her, it was naked and Ajax looked at her.

"How does it look, is the body how you like it, but if it isn't I'll do my best to make it to your liking." Ajax told her

"I love it." Jasaline told him before hugging him

Ajax felt ever part of his being screaming at him to get away from her but he wrapped his arms around her. When they separated Ajax saw a little star of shadow on his shirt, Jasaline laughed and disappeared into the body Ajax created for her. The body animated, Jasaline looked at Ajax, and first a pink bra and pair of panties appeared and then a purple shirt and finally skinny jeans. Jasaline looked at herself, felt her breast to make sure they were real, and once again she hugged Ajax.

"Thank you Ajax I hope we can be great friends." Jasaline told him

"I hope so too." Ajax told her "Where is Miyu?"

"Alister has her." Jasaline told her

Jacob McAlister looked at screen that showed him exactly what was happening, he walked over to the table that held Miyu Lynx, picked up a scalpel and smiled as everything fell into place.

Author Note: I would like to thank Bryan McCloud for the chapter idea


	5. Chapter 5: Returning Light

Ajax's Mystery Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Jacob smiled at his latest project; he looked at the unconscious young lynx lying across from him, his latest pawn since Jasaline failed at her directive. He looked at Miyu's heart that he had in a jar beside him, killing people had became too messy for him long time ago, but he had stumbled across a simple voodoo technique while looking through the international library. He walked over to the beautiful young woman whose name he didn't get before he drugged her back at the bar, he ran his claws over the neat little stitches he made somewhat over her left breast, and he didn't know why he was so attracted to this girl. Jacob thought it something from his past, but he couldn't remember what it was and it was pissing him off very badly. He walked over to his desk, picked up a thick book, and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Hade's gate, Poseidon's seas, and Zeus's thunder bring this body under my control, and I offer you her heart." Jacob yelled

A whirlwind whipped up around him, the three big brother of Greek mythology appeared before him, and they fused some of their power into him. In return, Jacob handed them Miyu's heart, he then walked towards Miyu, and ripped through her mind's mental stability. He was surprised when he hit a mind block thick then solid gold, when he hit it he was launched into the wall opposite him, and he blacked out.

Ajax and Jasaline pushed up against the wall were the door and window used to be but they collapsed because of earlier events. Ajax pulled out his blaster and was about to blaster them a new door until Jasaline showed him the weak spots that the used to be supporting but there was nothing there anymore. Ajax cursed under his breath, slowly walked around the ruined bank while think through every idea he could think of, instantly knocking out the stupidest ones, working through some complications, but he pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar soft voice. He saw a blue furred muzzle through a small hole, Ajax laid onto his stomach so that he could look at Krystal, but he wasn't surprised to see that she was worried.

"Ajax, are you okay?" Krystal asked him

"Yeah Krysta, I'm okay do you think with you, Falco, and Katt lifting that side, and me lifting on this side that we'd be able to lift it high for me to fit through?" Ajax asked her

"I'll go ask them, I'll be back really quick Jaxy stay with me." Krystal told him

Ajax was only able to nod as Krystal disappeared; he got up and dusted himself off before walking over to Jasaline.

"When we get the wall high enough I want you to roll under it, and I don't want you to argue." Ajax told her in a whisper

Jasaline didn't argue just like Ajax told her, but he could still see the fear in her eyes. They both walked over to the wall where Krystal, Falco, and Katt were waiting. As Ajax reached under the bank wall the others did the same and on the count of three they lifted with all of their strength, but they only got a portion of the wall three feet off the ground.

"Come on, Ajax we can't hold this for much longer." Krystal told him

"Sorry, babe, there's been a slight change in plans, I've got to get my friend out first then I'll worry 'bout myself after that." He replied while grabbing Jasaline by her collar and throwing her under the wall

As Jasaline came tumbling out from under the wall, the sections of the wall that they were holding onto slipped out of their hands, but instead of landing safely to the ground the bank collapsed in on itself. Falco and Katt pulled Krystal away who was trying to run towards the collapsed bank, but they all stopped when they saw a faint light peaking through the ruble. Krystal quickly slipped out of Falco's and Katt's now loosened grip and ran towards the light, and when she was there she started to throw debris off of the pile. Soon Falco, Katt, and Jasaline had joined her and they soon had uncovered what was emanating the light. Krystal couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the shield that seemed to be made of pure energy that surrounded Ajax, who also had golden claws of energy formed up to his elbow.

"Guys, we need to get this wall off of him." Krystal told them

With Krystal and Jasaline on one side and Falco and Katt on the other they pulled with all they had and the wall slowly was lifted off of the shield that Ajax had made somehow. As soon as the wall fell to the ground beside Ajax's shield it dissolved, and as he started to fall Krystal caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ajax, babe, talk to me please." Krystal pleaded

"Krystal, are you okay, is everyone okay?" He asked her

"Yeah, but what was that shield?" Krystal asked Ajax

"Shield?" He asked her as he looked at his arm which was coursing with a golden light

Ajax passed out and when he woke up he was in a hotel room bed, and Krystal walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Morning sleepy head, do you remember anything from yesterday?" Krystal asked Ajax

"The shield drained me physically and mentally, leaving me with a killer headache." Ajax laughed but ended up wincing as his laughter aggravated his headache a little

"Okay, I'll be in the bathroom, and Jasaline is in the room next door." Krystal told him

"Okay, thanks." Ajax responded as he swung his legs over the bedside

Ajax stood up slowly as Krystal disappeared into the bathroom again, but fell to his knees in the middle of their room as a great pain radiated from his head down through his whole body. When Krystal came out of the bathroom again, she gasped, and she helped Ajax up onto the bed. Ajax slightly opened his eyes, looked at Krystal who looked at him with a worried look on her face, and he smiled through the pain.

"Are you okay Jaxy?" Krystal asked him

"Yeah, I just felt a little shift in a strange kinetic power around us." Ajax told her quietly

"Cool, might I learn how to do that, not that the shift of it is good." Krystal told her

"One second, I need to summon my three most hated beings in the world, and just let me handle them." Ajax told her before summoning Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus

The three big brothers appeared before them, this time they appeared in a flash of thunder, and in Zeus's hands he held Miyu's heart. He tossed it to Ajax who easily caught it, looked at it for awhile; when he noticed what it is he gently placed it on the bed.

"Where did you get her heart?" Ajax asked Zeus

"_He_ gave it to us, and you need to remember before the crash it's the only way to defeat him, or the world is going to go hell."

"What do I have to remember to defeat who?" Ajax asked them

"You need to remember everything before the crash to defeat your…um…father." Poseidon told him hesitantly as his eyes shifted to a dark bronze color

"He's not my father, and I'll never acknowledge as such." Ajax growled

"You'll have to sometime." Hades told him


	6. Chapter 6: Ajax's Dark Past

Chapter 6: Ajax's Dark Past

After Ajax was done talking to the three gods, Jasaline, Krystal, and he went up to the roof of their hotel and sat down at the edge. Krystal watch Ajax intently as he summoned a ball of pure energy into his palm, it rose from his hand and started to take the shape of a staff of pure gold. He gripped the staff tightly, Jasaline looked over as light poured from his body into the staff and when it was done the staff was glowing brightly.

"I'm going to guess that you remember?" Jasaline asked him

"All of it, all that happened, and will happen if I don't stop him." Ajax told her as the staff suddenly discharged into the sky

"What was that for?" Krystal asked him

"I sent a message to Apollo, telling that I'm ready to fight." Ajax replied as the staff disappeared "Do you want to know what happened to me?"

"Of course I do, I have seen you in a good 5 years, and then you suddenly reappear into my life." Krystal told him

"The only way I survived was because of what Jacob did to me." Ajax told them

After Cerinia was destroyed by Andross, he left without checking for survivors, but if he did he would have found a lone ruined Arwing that held a young human who was close to death. The Arwing floated there without a conscious pilot to make it move, and its passenger was slowly dying due to two bullets to the chest and a slow working painful poison that was coursing through his veins. A giant passenger ship found the tiny ship on its radar and automatically started towards and when the pilot saw what was inside he smiled. A claw easily slipped around the broken Arwing, pulled it into the Arwing bay, and the man picked up the fragile form of the young kid. His eyes opened weakly and the guy smiled at him.

"Its okay kid, you're safe now, and what's your name?" The guy asked him

"Ajax Krona, where am I?" He asked him

"You're on my ship, and I'm Jacob by the way." Jacob told Ajax as he passed out

Ajax was awoken by a great pain to find himself restrained to a table, Jacob was in the next room messing with some machines, and when he pressed what Ajax guessed was the button to start the machine a few metal restraints placed themselves over Ajax's head, wrist, waist, and ankles as a few needles positioned themselves around him. He struggled against the metal holding him down, but soon he felt heavy to where he couldn't move as the needle cut into his skin. Soon a great pain ripped through Ajax as the needles injected their deadly mixture into him. When needles withdrew themselves Ajax started to struggle against the metal restraints, and to Jacob's surprise they started to melt. Ajax got off the table, pointed at Jacob and spoke.

"You're next." Ajax told him in a demonic voice as the ship torn apart

As the floor was ripped apart below him Ajax cursed Jacob to be attached to this ship forever, and then he dropped through the hole he had made. After falling for awhile he finally came back to his full senses and when he noticed the ground was coming at him quickly did one of the only things that came to his mind.

"Zeus, god of thunder, Poseidon, god of the sea, and Hades, god of the Underworld, protect me from death." Ajax yelled right before he hit the ground

When he climbed out of the hole he saw the three gods standing before him, he felt like every bone in his body was been broken and melted back together.

"I said protect me, not keep me alive." Ajax told them

"Just be happy we kept you alive." Hades told him before they disappeared

Ajax shook his head before walking towards a town in the horizon, when he got there he saw two guards and his first instinct was to duck into the nearby alleyway. He cursed his bad luck when the two guards saw him and started to give chase. When he got to the dead end of the alley he easily climbed over the wall, he was about to catch his breath but he noticed that there was another guards chasing him.

"Damn, do these people ever give up?" Ajax asked no one in particular

He saw an open window, ran as fast as he could, and leaped through it. Ajax hit the ground and rolled right into a naked woman, he bounced back to his feet and jumped through the window open at the other end of the room. When he hit the ground he rolled so that he didn't hurt himself too much and started to run through the crowd to evade whatever was left was the guards pursuing him. Ajax jumped through a fruit stand, spun around a few people, and ducked into a building as a bunch of guards ran past him. That was when he noticed that he was missing a glove, he had a good idea where it was and he easily backtrack to the window he had gone through earlier and climbed up the wall. Ajax knocked on the window, it quickly opened and he was pulled in. The woman who he ran into was still naked but this time she was smiling at him and for the first time he finally noticed that she was a girl his age.

"I think you left your glove stuck on me." The girl told him before tossing it to him

"Yeah sorry about that, but could I get your name?" Ajax asked her

"My name is Herina Mosapi, and you are?" Herina asked him

"I'm Ajax Krona, and do you live here?" Ajax asked the young fox

"Yeah, my mom's out right now, but what so special about those gloves that you came all the way back here?" Herina asked him

"Well, as you already know they are very sticky, but with them I can feel vibrations through floors and walls." Ajax explained

"Wow, cool, and does increase the beating of a heart, how it's felt I mean?" Herina asked him

"Yeah, do you want to feel how it feels with the gloves on?" Ajax asked her

As Herina nodded her head Ajax took his shirt off and handed her the gloves. After she had them on, he gently took her hands and guided to where they were right were his heart was and he laughed when her eyes went wide. When she handed Ajax the gloves he quickly put them back on.

"Is it okay if I feel your heart?" Ajax asked her

"Sure, if there's anything abnormal, please tell me because I've been getting short of breath for awhile." Herina told him

Ajax nodded he slid his hands over her breast trying to find her heartbeat, and when he found it he smiled. Then after awhile his smile faded and he took his hands off of Herina.

"Your heartbeat is slightly abnormal, a regular heartbeat is two beat strong, one quick, but you have one strong beat and two quick beats." Ajax replied

Herina nodded at this but Ajax was confused when he saw her smiling.

"I know life is short so why sweat over stuff like an abnormal heartbeat." Herina explained quickly

Ajax nodded as Herina ran upstairs and came down dressed in a tight pink long sleeved shirt, jeans, and running shoes.

"I saw something crash a little bit outside the city boundaries, and I'm going to check it with or without you." Herina told him

"Well, I'm not about to let a young woman no matter how capable she might be to take care of herself go somewhere dangerous by herself." Ajax replied as he followed Herina down the stairs out of her house

They stuck to the alleyways on Ajax's request, at first Herina didn't see the point to it, but soon she saw plain fields of the outside of the city. She would've walked right out, but Ajax stopped her.

"What, why did you stop me?" Herina asked him since she didn't hear anything

"Are there usually wild animals hiding in the tall grass?" Ajax asked her

"No, the people here are at peace with the local animals." Herina told him

"Just watch your step, follow me, and don't make a sound." Ajax replied

Herina followed Ajax a little freaked out by how Ajax was tensed up, ready to strike at the first sight of foreign movement, she followed his footsteps exactly, and as he told her she didn't make a sound. Herina heard something off to her but before she could tap Ajax's shoulder he had spun around and the symbols on his gloves were glowing brightly.

"Stay by me." Ajax whispered

"You don't have to tell me that Ajax." Herina whispered back

Ajax watched the grass around them intently for any movement as he slowly inched along, when there was a slight sound behind he spun around just as a animal jumped at him, but when it was in the air it stopped completely. A blue wave washed of the thing and it fell asleep as Ajax placed it onto the ground. After that Ajax grabbed Herina's hand and ran through the field, launching waves of blue light over any animals that leapt at them, and when they were away from the field Herina collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees trying to catch her.

"What were you doing back there?" Herina asked Ajax

"It's a trick my friend taught me, it slows and calms brainwave so that something and fall asleep, and it's the easiest one she taught me." He replied while keeping an eye on the area around them "Do you want to get on my back?"

"That might be best." Herina replied as she got onto Ajax's back

Ajax saw smoke rising quite a ways to the east of them and he started towards it. Herina wrapped her arms around Ajax chest, twining her fingers together to keep a good grip, and rested her chin on Ajax's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable Herina?" Ajax asked her

"Yeah, are you good?" Herina asked him

"Yeah, I was asking because I'm going to have climb and jump a bit to get past this ravine." Ajax replied "Just keep a tight grip."

Herina twined her fingers together tightly just before Ajax jumped to the first pillar of stone, and as he moved Herina was amazed by how defined his pectoral muscle were as they worked to keep his arms moving. Ajax looked behind himself, and when he saw a stable pillar he launched himself towards it. He gripped a gap between the stones and hauled himself and Herina to the flat top of the pillar, he looked around and saw two things, Jacob's ship and a temple.

"Is that what you saw fall?" Ajax asked Herina

"I think it was we should check it out, if you're up to it." Herina teased him

"Yeah, let's go to the temple first, I want to check that out, and then we'll go onto the ship but when we are in it stay with me." Ajax told her

"Okay, but my mom always told me to stay away from Apollo's temple." Herina replied

"Whatever is in there, I'll protect you, and that's my promise." Ajax told her before he jumped to the pillar between them and the temple landing

He quickly climbed around the pillar and leaped to the front of the temple. Herina got off of Ajax's back, quickly took his hand, and they walked into Apollo's temple. The second they stepped foot into the temple Ajax heard a voice in his head, with Herina beside him Ajax walked to Apollo's alter, and he went to one knee in front of it. There was a hole in the middle of the stone praying tower in front of Ajax, he reached in grabbed the handle, and pulled it towards himself. The room got darker, making the fires on the torches seem to glow brighter and cast ominous shadows on the walls, and soon there was a young girl about the age of 18 and a man who looked about 33 standing in front of them.

"Ajax, champion of the gods, rise to your feet." The girl told him

"Artemis and Apollo, it's an honor to be in your presence." Herina told them while curtsying

"The pleasure is ours Ms. Mosapi; we know that you'll prove to be a great ally in Ajax's fight against Chaos and Jacob." Apollo told her

"Do you know what Jacob has injected into you Ajax?" Artemis asked him

"Yes, I've called it The Shadows, but I've never wanted to be near any of it." He replied "Now it's inside of me."

"Yes, and you want to be cleansed?" Apollo asked him

"Yes, that would be great, and if I pass out, protect Herina for me." Ajax told them

They just nodded as they both touched either side of Ajax's head, first pulling out the shadows, and then forcing in a light that was able to destroy shadows and create anything. Halfway through the process of the two gods forcing in the light, Jacob plowed into the temple, he charged at Ajax, but he sent flying by an invisible force field. Jacob looked around quickly for anything that he could use to either break the force field or draw Ajax's attention, and his eyes quickly found Herina. Before she could react Jacob got behind her, and wrapped his arms around her making it impossible for her to move her arms.

"Ajax, if you want to see your little friend again, you can find me at the top of Pinnacle Tower, and come alone." Jacob shouted before disappearing in a mass of shadows

"Ajax, go test your powers against him, since you were able to stay conscious during the replacement ritual you be able to use all the power you want, and take this with you." Apollo told him while handing him a staff of pure gold

Ajax nodded before disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing in front of Jacob on top of Pinnacle Tower.

"So you are man enough to face one on one, I'm proud of you, and you're just the son I've always wanted." Jacob told him

"Leave Herina out of this, this is between us, and only us." Ajax told him calmly while charge power into his staff

Jacob smirked as he tossed Herina at Ajax, Ajax caught her and held her tightly before setting down, and soon the area around them got darker. Ajax kept his eyes trained on Jacob, listening to every noise, and when Jacob charged at him Ajax swung the staff and an arc of light flew at Jacob. It sent him flying into a trash can on the roof, but he quickly got up and shot several charges of shadow energy at Ajax. Ajax blocked the first few charges with the staff, but the rest hit him sending him fly and he landed by Herina.

"Get up Ajax please, I believe that you can beat his guy, he hide in the shadows, but you live in the light!" Herina told him

Ajax got just as Jacob shot off what looked like black Kamehameha and Ajax quickly slammed the staff into the ground forming a shield around himself and Herina. When the blast hit the shield the blast split and cut into the ceiling beside them ripping it apart. As the shield disappeared Jacob was freaked out by Ajax's smile.

"You hide in the darkness of night, but let's see how you do in the light." Ajax told him as he slammed the staff into the ground

A bunch of bright tendrils shot out from under the staff, penetrated the darkness, and after awhile everything started to brighten. Soon, they were out in the light of day with the sun shining brighter than before, to Jacob's fear Ajax had gained armor and his staff was glowing harshly. Ajax spun the staff around creating a halo of light above, he whipped the staff forward launching multiple arcs of light at Jacob, and they slammed into him. Ajax collapsed to his knees having pushed himself too far too quickly, he wasn't able to raise his staff to protect himself as Jacob Launched a think tendril meant to kill Ajax, but to his horror right before it hit him Herina jumped in front of it. As the tendril dissipated Ajax focused on Jacob and launched the same attack at him before he blacked out.

When Ajax looked at Krystal and Jasaline they had looks of sadness, but they soon cheered up.

"It was all because I went too far too quickly, and she died because of me." Ajax muttered

"It wasn't your fault baby, you didn't know how you could go back then." Krystal told him

"What I want to know, what about your early childhood?" Jasaline asked Ajax

"I'll tell you later." He replied

"Why not now?" Jasaline asked him

"We have a robber." Ajax told them

They didn't even get to look at the guy as Ajax launched himself at the robber.

"Does he always jump into things?" Jasaline asked Krystal

"Yep, at least one thing hasn't changed." Krystal laughed


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of the End

Ajax's Mystery Chapter 7: Commonstead

Krystal and Jasaline quickly climbed down the side of the hotel to find Ajax at a stand with guy he had tackled earlier, the guy had out a simple pistol while Ajax had his staff out, and neither were making a move to attack first. Krystal looked from Ajax to the mystery guy nervously and she noticed a thin layer of seat on the guy's forehead, and she knew now that Ajax was playing a simple game of chicken with the guy.

"Come on, you have a gun, but you don't have guts to shoot me." Ajax told him trying to get on his nerves

"Shut up, or else." The guy shouted

"Or else what you'll shoot me, if you were you would've done it already, but you haven't." Ajax mocked him

"I said shut up." The guy shouted again

The guy then pointed the gun at Krystal and fired three bullets, she tensed up waiting for them to hit her, but she never felt anything. She slowly opened her eye to find the guy that tried to shoot her was dead, and that Ajax was searching his dead body.

"What are you looking for?" Jasaline asked him

"Thieves don't usually wander out in daylight very often, only for two reasons, either he was desperate to steal something, or he was going somewhere." Ajax replied

"Do you know which one it was?" Krystal asked him

"The purse he had wasn't his that's for sure, but it's not new either, see how it's refurbished." Ajax told them

"No, so anything on where he was going?" Jasaline asked him again

"Yep, it's called Commonstead, a bar for thieves, murderers, any low down scum, and I know exactly where it is." Ajax told them

With Ajax leading them Krystal and Jasaline followed him to Commonstead, but before they went in Ajax stopped them.

"We need to talk to the boss here, so I don't want either of you to leave my side or cause any trouble." Ajax told them

The two young women nodded, and they enter the putrid place that was Commonstead.

Fox was laying on the couch in his living room drinking a cold beer when he heard a knock on his back door, his sighed and got up. He quickly went to his back door and was really surprised to see Kerta waiting there since she never before came to his house. Fox opened the door, invited her in, and offered her a bottle of beer, which she graciously accepted. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What bring you to my humble abode?" Fox asked her

"It's lonely at my house and I thought you might've wanted some company." Kerta replied

"I might've had someone over you know." Fox told her

"No you wouldn't." Kerta easily replied taking a sip from her beer

"You little… damn it, that's true, but why did you come to me instead of anyone else?" Fox asked her

"I don't know where Ajax is, I don't think Kursed likes me, and we've been on many missions with each other, so here I am," Kerta told him "but I'll go if you don't want me here."

"What happen to the bashful girl that stayed no matter what people told her?" Fox asked

"It's that I don't know them and I'm kind of arrogant around people I don't know." Kerta replied

Fox nodded as he took this in, he looked at Kerta sitting beside him looking a little lost, that same look that Krystal had before she started to cry after they broke up. He put a hand on her knee and when she looked at him he smiled and laughed when she gave him a look of confusion.

"You okay, Kerta what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Fox asked her

"It's just you're all I have left Fox, Ajax and Kursed want nothing to do with me, and I lost my family when I was five. I've always felt like I had a hole in my chest that only another person could feel." Kerta told him

Fox gently wrapped his arms around her and Kerta the girl that he had never seen cry cried openly onto his shoulder. For awhile they sat there, Kerta crying, and Fox trying to soothe her, but they didn't know how the next thing happened. One second Kerta was crying, then her and Fox were making and soon they were both naked on his bed.

"I love you Kerta and I always will." Fox told her

"I love you too Fox." Kerta responded

Whatever else happened they couldn't remember as they woke up the next day, but both Kerta and Fox were both happy to be with each other.

"Kerta, can I ask you something?" Fox asked her

"You just did." Kerta replied while she started to get dressed again

She laughed at Fox confused expression and punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm kidding." Kerta told him "What's up?"

Fox swallowed deeply before starting "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Fox I will." Kerta replied

Fox smiled as they started to make out again.

Falco and Katt were in the middle of a rather rough session of sex which involved a rubber duck and a pineapple, but they stopped when they heard Falco's phone go off. Katt sighed in annoyance as she got Falco's phone and answered it.

"This better be good Ajax, because Falco and I were-." Katt started

"I really don't care what you and Falco were doing just hand him the phone." Ajax told her impatiently

Kat handed Falco the phone and for awhile he held in away from his ear as there was a lot of shouting going happening on the other side and when it calmed down he finally placed it by his ear.

"Falco here, what's up Ajax?" Falco asked him

"We're going to rescue an old friend of all of ours, and I just wanted to know if you and Katt would be up for it." Ajax replied

"Hell yeah we're up for it." Falco told him

"Okay, just get Fox and try to find Kerta, last heard from one of her voicemails she might be at Fox's place, and I've recruited some people." Ajax told before hanging up the phone

Falco got out of bed, told Katt the news and they quickly got dressed. They ran out of Ajax's old house, towards Fox's place, and were surprised when they what had happened. Fox's house wasn't there anymore, all was left was the foundation, and they were about to explore the place to see if they could figure out what had happened they saw Kerta unconscious in the lawn thankfully dressed. Falco walked over to her, shook her a little, and Kerta punched him in the stomach.

"It's okay Kerta we're friends, we are here to help you, not harm you." Katt told while Falco was on the ground coughing

"What happened, where's Fox, and where's his house?" Kerta asked Katt

"We were hoping that you could tell us that, but I guess not." Katt told her "Falco call Ajax and tell him that we've found Kerta but there is no sign of Fox."

Ajax answered his phone on the second time it rang but he wasn't surprised by what he heard.

"You say his house is just gone just like that vanishing into thin air, taking Fox with it?" Ajax asked Falco

"Yeah, but we've got Kerta." Falco replied

"Okay we'll be over there as soon as we can." Ajax told him before hanging up the phone again

Ajax looked at everyone around him and sighed. He had Krystal, Jasaline, Kristina, Fay, Wolf, Leon, Jasaliena, Hector, and Jack with him right now, and with the people still coming, Falco, Kerta, and Katt, that would put them at a total of 25 to 30 people in the group. He was thinking of having 6 people to a group with one group having 7 people, and now without Fox the groups will be more vulnerable to attack and ambush.

"What happen to Fox." Krystal asked Ajax

"From the stuff that Falco told me, Jacob must have gotten him, but 'till we know for sure we should hope for the best." Ajax told her as they exited the ruined Commonstead

They walked from the Commonstead to Fox's house and Ajax got an actual look at the damage. He walked to the middle of the foundation, summoned his staff, and scanned the house to see what happened last night. After everyone standing around for two hours looking at Ajax who was completely still for that time, and when Ajax started to walk towards them they prepared themselves for the worst of news.

"Jacob, now has two of our friends, he crossed the line when he took Miyu, but now that he took Fox there is no going back, he _will_ die by my hands." Ajax told the group

Fay was in the front of the group and before now she didn't know that Jacob had kidnapped Miyu, who she was engaged to, and now Krystal was comforting her.

"Some of you might not know them, but the people that I'm closest to know exactly who they." Ajax continued "Now, Jacob is… my fault I bound him to his ship, but the process he was able to inject himself with all the shadow matter he wanted, he's my fault I this is my battle, so I'm not going to make any of you go, but if you want to come with me come forward."

Ajax suspected some people to step forward, but when everyone step forward he couldn't help but smile. He pressed a mic in his ear and spoke quickly.

"Slippy, R.O.B bring down the ship." He told them

As the ship came down everyone grabbed onto each other, Kerta and Jasaline wrapped themselves around Ajax, and when the ship was as low as it could go Slippy dropped down a ladder and people start to climb up. Ajax waited until everyone was into the ship, he stepped onto the bottom, and signaled for Slippy to start to go while Krystal started the machine to pull up the ladder. He looked around and laughed since he hasn't hung out of a mother ship like he now for at least since Cerinia was destroyed, and he calmed down as he climbed onto the floor inside the mother ship and the door closed behind him. He turned around to the group, ran his hand through his hair, and took in a deep breathe.

"What do you guys want to know first?" He asked him

"How you tell us about your childhood on Cerinia." Jasaline told him

"Okay, where should I start?" Ajax asked them

"After you met me would be a good point to start." Krystal told him

Jacob cleaned off the scapel now that he had removed his new experiment's heart, he had place his latest failed experiment in a prison cell, and he went through Fox's mind and easily gained control.

"Didn't protect everyone did you Ajax?" Jacob whispered to himself as Fox's eye opened

Author's Note: Chapter 7 finally, I'm going to have this story progress slower from now, but this done in one day new personal best.


	8. Chapter 8: Deep into the Past

Chapter 8: An Odd Friendship

A 10 year old Ajax ran through an alleyway trying to keep ahead of his pursuers who he could hear cursing at him just a good 12 yards behind him, he was going good until he ran into a dead end, and when he turned around the people that were chasing him had caught up. There were three in total and it was the same three morons every time. Ajax knew their names by heart and could easily pick them out of a police line-up of look alikes without a second thought about it. They always form kind of a v-shape to try to keep Ajax from escaping in between them, but they never really learn from the past million times they have gotten in this spot. The guy on the right, his name was Abraham, a ferret, his friends called him Abe, he had crop cut auburn hair, his face was practically one huge scar, he at least a good 6 feet tall, and all that he used his muscles for was to try to pound Ajax. The one on the left, a German Sheppard, his name was Jeff; he had a shaven scalp, an amputated left arm, and a claw mark tattoo down the left side of his face. The middle guy, the leader, was named Frendrick, a jaguar, he was the tallest and biggest of them all and even though he didn't look like it with his lanky form he was strong enough to the push a 500 hundred pound food stand at least 20 meters, strong and stupid the bunch of them.

"Come on Ajax, civil men don't steal." Frendrick told him

"Civil men, also pick on people of their own I.Q." Ajax replied

"You calling me stupid?" Frendrick asked him

"Let's just say I'm not calling any of you the sharpest knife in the drawer." Ajax laughed as his plan started to work

"I'm the smartest in the Lowtown, and don't you doubt that." Frendrick replied

"Not much of a challenge there for the highest I.Q. is there?" Ajax asked him

As Frendrick charged Ajax, Ajax crouched down low and when Frendrick was close enough Ajax picked him up and slammed him into the ground. When Jeff and Abe saw this they both charged at Ajax who needed this to happen to get onto the roof behind him, as the two dumbasses got close enough Ajax ran up the wall behind himself, pushed off of Jeff and Abe head, and landed on his feet on the roof.

"See you later, you little shits." Ajax laughed as he ran towards where his friend were waiting

When he got the edge of the roof he was on he swung down through a window and into a makeshift kitchen, he put his bag onto the table in the middle of the room, and the a few seconds at least five people came from different places from around him. There were two guys and three girls in the group, their ages ranged from the youngest of six to Ajax who was the oldest at twelve; one and two girl took the food to a room off to the right that they made into a kitchen, the last guy left to resume clean the room to the left of the living which they had made into a bedroom for the girls, and Ajax was left with the two youngest girls in the group.

"Ajax, could you tell us a story?" One of them asked him

"I'd be glad to Sabrina." He replied

They walked to the couch in the middle of the room, Ajax sat down and the two young clambered up to sat right next to him, and Ajax quickly thought of story.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land filled with the greenest trees, clearest water, and the nicest people, there lived two princesses. A little skunk who was as curious as can be named Sabrina, and a lynx named Jade who friendly even though she was a little on the shy side she was also adventurous, they lived in extravagant castles filled with the best toys, foods, and clothes. They had everything they could ever want, except one thing, a friend that they could play with, and that was the one thing they wanted the most. What they didn't was that that one person they wanted most was just separated by a beautiful forest, there was nothing bad in it, but the people that went in there have gotten so distracted by its beauty that they lost their way. One day, Princess Sabrina went up her father who was a kind old man who only want the best for her daughter, so when she asked if she explore the forest to see what was on the other side he organized a party of his best soldiers and after preparing for the trip Sabrina with a cake in her paws set off with the group of knights through the forest. Meanwhile, Princess Jade had snuck out of her castle, quickly got to the forest's edge, and she tried to look through." Ajax started

"What happens to the princesses?" Jade asked him

"They meet in the middle but not after Sabrina had lost some knights to beauty of the forest, and as they are making their way back to Jade's castle they run into a stranger who tells them that he had been lost in the forest for the last five years. The two princesses who didn't want to leave the guy to the threats of the outside world brought him back with them, at first Jade's father was skeptical about letting the guy in, but after questioning the guy for awhile he revealed that his name was Dexter Gardner, a knight that was lost a long time ago in the forest. With his help they made a path through the forest connecting the two castles so that Sabrina and Jade could play together whenever they wanted to and they lived happily ever after." Ajax finished

When he looked at Sabrina and Jade they were already asleep, Melissa, a golden finch, walked over and picked them up.

"Luckily they have eaten." Melissa told Ajax "You should go take a break."

"What if someone tries to break in?" Ajax asked her

"I'll stab their eyes out, and don't worry I've got this." Melissa replied

Ajax smiled slightly at Melissa's violence, walked to the window he had used earlier to get through, and carefully went through it again. When he landed on his feet outside the window he quickly moved through the alleyway being carefully to stick to the shadows, and while in the shadows he was able hear everything around him. After a few minutes he found himself at the shore of a lake he often came to when he could, he took off his shirt leaving on his shorts, and he leaped into the bone-chilling water. When he surfaced, he saw a young blue vixen staring at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ajax asked her

"My name is Krystal, and you are?" Krystal

"They call me Ajax Koron, are you just going stand there and stare at me, or are you going to join me." Ajax told her "Don't worry, the water is cold, but you'll get used to it after awhile."

Krystal smiled at Ajax while she took off her shirt and shorts revealing a pink two piece bikini, she dipped her toe in, and shivered. She took a deep breath in and walked into the lake while Ajax swam to her and when they were close enough he wrapped his arms around her, he stayed like that until Krystal stop shivering.

"You got a strong will Krystal, anyone else I know wouldn't of even step foot in this lake." Ajax told her

"Thanks, why are you in here in the first place Ajax, aren't you cold?" Krystal asked him

"No, I come here anytime I have free time from having to care for my family, and that's where Melissa helps out." Ajax replied

"You have a family?" Krystal asked him

"Yes and no, we are living together but we are not biologically related." Ajax told her "We were all orphaned at one point or another."

"Oh my god, why?" Krystal asked him

"I was what you call accepted, Sabrina's and Jade's parents were killed, Melissa was seen as a problem child, but the other two guys I don't know their story." Ajax explained

"Do you guys want to come to my place?" Krystal asked him

"No, we don't want to intrude." Ajax replied

"No, it won't be a problem." Krystal told him

After Krystal said this Ajax held her at arm's length to look her, she was a blue vixen, she had green eyes which had a caring look about them, and her skin felt like velvet. Krystal looked Ajax over carefully; he had stormy gray eyes, brownish bronze hair, and he had a scar across a defined chest. She couldn't help but trace the scar to where it ended at the bottom of his abdomen.

"The price I pay for protecting my planet." Ajax told her

"You've been to war?" Krystal asked him skeptically

"It was that or lose the people I cared about." Ajax replied

Krystal swallowed trying not to cry from what Ajax had told her, he wasn't accepted, he was having to raise a family of five other people, and he's only 12 or 13 from how he looks but he's already been to war. She flinched a little as Ajax tensed up but then she heard a noise behind her, and she was about to turn around when Ajax pulled her underwater. Even though Krystal and Ajax were underwater she still felt a great heat above her, she guessed someone using fire to try to bake them alive, and when she looked for Ajax she saw him quickly swimming towards the shore. She was about to follow him when she felt someone grab her by the back of her neck, pull her out of the water, and she found herself face-to-face with a German Sheppard with a shaven head, and amputated left arm. Krystal looked to see Ajax in a fight with a ferret and a jaguar, he was holding his own, but she thought if she didn't get out of his grip he would've lost. Soon, the guy got knocked back, he dropped Krystal back into the water, and she quickly swam to shore to find one of the guys knocked out and the other one was gasping for breath on the ground.

"Ajax, how did you handle them?" Krystal asked him

"My secret." Ajax replied as the German Sheppard waded towards them

Krystal backed behind Ajax as he tensed up again, but this time she saw a golden aura form around him. When the guy got near them, Ajax punched out at him, and to Krystal's surprise the guy flew back into a tree a few yards from the lake.

"We should go Ajax." Krystal told him while trying to pull him into the dense tree line behind them

He easily pulled away from her, walked over to the jaguar, picked him up, and slammed him into a tree near him.

"Who sent you?" Ajax snarled

"None of your business." Frendrick replied before spitting in his face

Ajax punched him in the gut twice and slammed him into the tree hard enough for Krystal to hear it splinter from the inside.

"Let's try one more time, who fucking sent you." Ajax growled

"Like I said none of your business." Frendrick told

Ajax started to punch him repeatedly until Krystal pulled him away, and pushed him towards the tree line. When they were a distance away from the lake Ajax reverted back to his old self.

"Get on my back." Ajax told her

Krystal climbed onto his back, when she got onto his back he started to run through the forest easily dodging tree branches, and Krystal felt his chest, back, legs working away to keep himself going. Ajax charged out into the center of one of the markets that were all over the town, Krystal slid off of his back, and she followed him through the crowd. After a few minutes they were in an alleyway that Krystal hadn't ever been in yet due to it being marked off as off-limits. When they got to an open window Ajax made a step for her, she stepped up onto his hands, and she raised her up to where she could get through the window. After Krystal was in the room he climbed up after her quickly to find her still on the ground with Melissa and Gonina pointing blasters at her.

"Guys calm down, she's a friend, please do not make her church ready." Ajax told them

As Melissa and Gonina put away their blasters, Ajax helped Krystal up and led her to the room where they had all the extra clothes. Ajax waited outside the room for Krystal and Gonina came up him.

"Who is the girl?" Gonina asked Ajax

"Her name is Krystal and don't think about doing anything funny with her." Ajax warned him

"Don't worry, I believe you'll make me hurt if I do anything at all." Gonina replied before leaving to do whatever he was doing before

Krystal came out of the room wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair was braided back, and Ajax couldn't help but smile.

"You look nice Krystal." Ajax told her

Abe, Jeff, and Frendrick kneeled down in front of an obsidian throne; the guy sitting in front of them was scarred up and burned.

"You guy have failed once again." The guy told them

"Sorry sir we'll do better sir." Jeff told him

"Shut up!" The guy yell and a sharp shard of obsidian flew from the throne and slit Jeff's throat

As Jeff fell to the ground Abe and Frendrick flinched, and moved to the right away from Jeff's dead body.

"Since you guys failed, I'm giving you guys a new teammate, and say hello to the newest member of your group." The gut told them

As if on cue a guy at least 18 walked in and smacked them both in the back of their heads.

"What's up whelps?" The guy asked them while kneeling in front of the throne

"Your job is to hurt Ajax by taking away the thing that he cares about most, and that is his family." The guy told them

They nodded and left the room to fulfill their task under the darkness of night.

Krystal awoke with a slight weight on her chest, and she was about to freak out until she saw that it was just a young lynx laying on her. She also saw a young skunk snuggled close to her other side, but she didn't see Ajax in the room. Anytime that Krystal moved the two little girls would move with and she almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Ajax's voice.

"That's not going to help, but I can." Ajax laughed

Krystal watched as Ajax gently lifted the little lynx from her chest and cradled her in his arms as she moved around to get comfortable in his arms. After awhile the lynx opened her eyes, looked between him and Krystal.

"Morning little Jade, how did you sleep?" Ajax asked her

"Good, I like her better, she more comfortable to sleep on." Jade replied

Krystal felt the young skunk wake up beside her and as the skunk jumped into Ajax's arms she rolled off the bed. As she got up she was surprised how gentle and caring the Ajax was with the two young girls, but she had seen up happens to people if they get on his bad side.

"Do you two know what day it is?" Ajax asked the two girls

"Um… June 15th." The skunk guessed

"No, Sabrina it's the fireworks, but what's the point we don't go anyway." The lynx told Sabrina

"Well, don't talk like that now, because guess what Jade." Ajax the little lynx

"What, wait… are we going to the fireworks?" Jade asked him

"Yeah, but would you want to come with us Krystal?" Ajax asked her

"Sure, but my parent will kill me if I'm out later than 11 p.m." Krystal replied

Jade and Sabrina leaped out of Ajax arms and pulled Krystal into the bathroom chattering about make-up that would be good for Krystal's complexion, and in the end Ajax just walked out of the room with a grin on his face. Soon he almost ran straight into Melissa.

"Where's Krystal, Jade, and Sabrina?" Melissa asked Ajax

"Bathroom, when Jade and Sabrina were pulling Krystal in they were chattering 'bout make-up." He replied

"I go help her out, mainly because those two know nothing about make-up, and why are they so excited?" Melissa asked him

All that Ajax said was fireworks, and Melissa moved past him into his room and into the bathroom. He pasted by Gonina and Jackson played a game of slap, but not the one where you slap the pile of cards. Ajax couldn't help but laugh as Jackson slapped Gonina across the face before picking up the pile of cards, and he left quickly before they could look up to see him. He was walking around the hallways of the, but then his phone rang. Ajax looked at his phone, sighed when he saw the name, and reluctantly opened the phone and took the call.

"What is it Kerta?" He asked her

"Why do you sound so annoyed that your girlfriend called you, maybe I'll just call later". Kerta replied

"No, no, I'm not annoyed I just got attacked yesterday, so I'm still pissed 'bout it." Ajax told her

"Do you want me to go to the fireworks with you?" Kerta asked him

"How do you know that I'm going to the fireworks, and I'm good?" Ajax asked her

"Melissa told me." Kerta replied smugly

"I'll have to talk to her." Ajax replied

"Bye babe." Kerta told him

"Bye, love you." Ajax replied before hanging up his phone before heading to his room to get dressed for the cold weather

He walked into his room to see Krystal, Melissa, Sabrina, and Jade walking out, and he smiled at how beautiful they all looked when he said this Krystal punched him in his shoulder. Ajax just smiled before he walked into his room, into his closet, and looked through his clothes. He choose a short sleeve black t-shirt, dark blue pants, a leather jacket with a gun holster sewn on the inside, in which he gladly placed a 952 desert eagle- the newest model built with a silencer on the inside-, he also had boots on which in one he had a machete, and in the other he had a S.O.G knife. When he exited his room he was surprised when Krystal hugged him, she must felt the desert eagle he was carrying because she looked at him weirdly.

"I'm not going to take any risks, the balance of good and evil is on the edge a stronger force in on the rise, so I need to be ready for anything and I do mean anything." Ajax told her "I would give you one, but I don't if you can shoot one."

"That's fair." Krystal replied as she took his hand

They were surprised when there was a loud register in the back of the building. Ajax spun around while pulling out his pistol, but he relaxed as Gonina and Jackson walked around the corner with some of their hair singed.

"Another misfire I'm guessing?" Ajax asked her

"Shut up." Jackson hissed

Gonina clubbed Jackson in the back of his head, and soon after they cleaned up they were all heading to the fireworks not knowing about what was waiting for them. When they got there the group found a good spot where Sabrina calculated that would be able to see all of the firework and anybody that would be trying to sneak up on them. Krystal scooted as close to Ajax as she could to get warm, and she was surprised when he put his arm around her.

"Melissa told me that you had a girlfriend." Krystal told him

"She isn't here is she and I don't want you to freeze, so I've got a good reason." Ajax replied as Krystal snuggled closer to him

Krystal placed her head on his shoulder, but not soon after she heard screaming all around her. Ajax shot to his feet and faced where most of the screaming was coming from. To Krystal's horror there were already a bunch people were dead, she saw three people that looked barely older than 18, and she was shocked to see two of the people from the lake.

"Ajax, two of the people from the lake are here, what do we do?" She asked him

"Run, everyone go, I hold them off as long as I can." Ajax replied

"Ajax we aren't leaving you." Gonina replied just before he was shot dead

"Run, or you'll all die." Ajax yelled as he watched Sabrina get killed "Run!"

Before they were able to turn around Jade was killed next, and soon Ajax lose it. The ground around him started to shake violently as he felt darkness at the edge of his vision, the ground started to rise and break apart, and he was pushed over the edge when he saw Melissa and Jackson get killed as the three people got closer. Ajax recognized Frendrick and Abraham right away, but the guy with the mask over his face he didn't recognize.

"What, did your boss kill Jeff?" Ajax asked them "In the long term he only gave you another slacker, like the bunch of you all slackers."

Ajax smiled as his plan worked and Abe ran at him, but this time he wasn't trying to escape, this time he wanted their blood. Abe got Ajax dropped his gun, pulled out his machete, and he chopped off his hand. As Abe ran past Ajax, he collapsed to his knees holding the stump that used to be his hand, and he didn't see the next thing coming as Ajax loped off his head. As Abe's lifeless, headless body fell to the ground Frendrick ran at Ajax, but he didn't notice when Ajax pulled out his S.O.G knife and picked up his pistol again. When Frendrick brought up his gun Ajax swung his knife up knocking his gun out of his hand, stabbed both of his hands, and shot him twice in the chest. As he fell the third guy ran off, as the adrenaline flowed from his body he fell to the ground as he felt the sadness of losing his only family finally set in, but to his surprise the sadness quickly turned to anger for whoever started this but what they didn't know was that they started an all out war with him, and he was go to carry out the person's death wish.

One year later:

Ajax sat down on the roof of the house that he shared with Krystal and her parents, it wasn't a day that he didn't think about the day his family died at the hands of three murderer, and most of the time these day he was inventing things and practicing his aim to keep himself busy ever since him and Kerta broke up. He looked behind himself as Krystal climbed through the window of his attic room, sat down beside him, and kissed his cheek. The two of them had grown close in time that Ajax had agreed to stay with them after Krystal all but begged him to say yes, and soon after he settled in he was glad I did. Krystal's parents accepted him like he was their own child, and when they heard that he planned to start inventing things they were glad to let him use the basement since it wasn't really used for anything and after he built a sturdy workbench he got a job at Arwing bay due to his understanding on how the things worked better than any of the senior members. Right now he was calibrating a grappling hook that was always seemed to shoot off haltingly and didn't always retract to him after it was shot.

"Is that thing still giving you problems?" Krystal asked him

"Yeah, but I've almost got it working perfectly." Ajax replied while looking over at Krystal

He was happy about how Krystal was filling out, her breast have started to form recently, she was starting to get curvier, but it didn't help when he was trying not to fall in love with her. He wrapped his arm around her as the fireworks went off in the sky, and when Krystal saw Ajax's vision cloud over she shook him a little and was glad when he looked at her.

"Let's get to the basement it might be quieter there." Krystal told him

"Okay, yeah that might be best." Ajax replied as he got up and helped her through the window again and followed her

They quickly went from the attic to the basement so that he didn't go insane, and he quickly slid behind his workbench and took off the grappling hook. Krystal spun him around and locked her lips onto his, and as this happened Ajax saw a vision from the future. He gently pushed her off of him, and from the look on Krystal's face she knew what had happened. She had been around to see multiple visions happen and she was used to them by now, but they never happened when they made contact.

"You okay Jaxy?" She asked him

"Yeah Krysta, but please don't do that again, not until I gain control of the visions." Ajax replied

"Okay I understand." Krystal replied a little sadly

Ajax quickly kissed Krystal on the cheek, hugged her, and then started to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Krystal asked him right before a powerful tremor went through the house

Ajax quickly grabbed Krystal's hand and together they ran upstairs into the living room were Krystal's parents were waiting, and when they all got outside to everyone's horror except for Ajax Andross had blacked out the sun a little. Krystal saw an Arwing ready at the side of the house and she feared the worst.

"Please I don't want to leave without you guys." Krystal cried

Ajax grabbed her by shoulders and kissed her on the lips, and while she was distracted he got her into the Arwing and set autopilot to Sauria the planet of the dinosaurs. When Krystal figured out what had happened the top of the cockpit had already closed so she was left to beat on it, but soon the Arwing lifted off towards space at an amazing speed. She saw her parents speaking with Ajax but she couldn't hear what they were saying, and soon they ran off towards the town to somewhere Krystal didn't know where. Soon, was out of Cerenia's orbit, and as she sped away she saw her home world explode.

Ajax let out a deep breath and looked from one person to the next, but he didn't see Krystal.

"Where did Krystal go?" Ajax asked them

"She went to the cockpit halfway through the story." Kerta replied

After she had finished the sentence Krystal reappeared out of the cock pit and pulled Ajax through the hallway and into the room at the end of it. He didn't waste time getting her clothes as he got her onto the bed and was kissing her body. Krystal quickly got Ajax shirt off and was trying to get his belt off when he placed her on the bed, but she stopped when he started to kiss down her body. She thought he was going to go down her body all the way to her slit, but he went up to her breast and started to lick and suck on her nipples. When he stopped she took the opportunity to get his belt and pants, with Ajax's help she had leveled her slit to his member and slammed down hard. Krystal gasped from the sudden movement even though she was the person who did it, but they had a rhythm going and after an hour her juice exploded out of her.

"Doggie style." Ajax told Krystal

Krystal smiled sheepishly and nodded before getting on her hands and knees with her ass towards Ajax. He walked up behind her and lined up his member with Krystal rear end and slammed into her. She gasped as Ajax entered her and started to pound her quickly and hard. Soon he reached his climax and shot in her ass. Afterwards, Krystal slid off his member and he laid on top her and started to eat out of her making her moan, but she bit her lip to quiet it. As if she thought he would be able to her more he started to lick her slit and pinch her nipples. She couldn't handle it anymore after an hour and a half, she wrapped her legs around Ajax's head holding him in place, and her second climax surged out of her stronger then the first. As her climax stopped she slid down Ajax's body, took his member in her mouth, and started to suck on it virously and after 2 hours Ajax experience his second climax as he released his semen in her mouth, but after the fifth wave she couldn't keep it all in her mouth as it started to seep out. Krystal swallowed as much as she and licked Ajax member clean of any semen that didn't get into her mouth, and after she did that he rolled off of her and soon they fell asleep curled in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Needed Happiness

Ajax heard a knock on the door which woke him, he leaped off of his bed, and as Krystal started to get back up he gently pushed her down.

"Sleep more Krystal." Ajax told her as he got dressed and tucked her in

As she fell back asleep Ajax quickly exited the room to find one of his good friends who was in the military academy with him waiting him, and he had a worried look on his face.

"What's up Brian?" He asked him

"I think Kerta and Fay might be a liability." Brian replied

"Listen dude, I've seen them fight, and they are amazing." Ajax told him defending his friends

"Okay, but I'm not going to look after them, I've got Ammie to look for." Brian told him

"Don't worry, they'll have their own groups to distract them, but Kerta is going in your group." Ajax replied

Brian looked from Kerta and Ajax, and smiled.

"She's cute, I could work with this." Brian replied

"She's engaged, and if you try to hit on her I'll hit you." Ajax laughed

"I know, I know." Brian laughed "Come on I want to show you something."

"If it's the guns I'm all for it." Ajax smiled as he followed Brian towards the armory

When they got to the armory the first thing Brian showed Ajax was a gold plated modified Desert Eagle with an iron sight, Ajax took the gun from Brian, and spun between his fingers with ease.

"Same model as your pistol from the story and look at what I engraved on the top and the side." Brain told Ajax

Ajax looked at the sides of the gun and saw 'In their Memory' and on the top was 'Payback', Ajax clapped Brian on the shoulder, and then something behind Brian caught his attention.

"Brian, what's suit for?" Ajax asked him

"A gift from a friend, he told me that all I needed to do was find it power source, but so far no luck." Brian replied

Ajax walked to the suit and when he touched a vision shot through his mind revealing the needed power source. To Brian's apparent surprise when Ajax stepped onto the platform that the suit was on the Kevlar first wrapped around Ajax and then gold seeped onto the Kevlar and hardened to form a impenetrable armor.

"Keep your mouth open and welcome the flies, or close it and reject their eggs." Ajax laughed

Brian closed his mouth quickly and walked around Ajax who was levitating off of the ground a few inches, and jumped as something crashed behind him as Ajax got the hang of the increase of power he got from the suit.

"Don't wreck the armory." Brian told him

"Don't worry, I'm getting the hang of the little power boost." Ajax replied

"Little power boost, you could probably squash this ship like a tin can." Brian replied as Ajax walked out of the armor

Brian watched as the suit slithered around Ajax's waist and turned into a gun holster.

"Double uses." Ajax laughed as he holstered Payback

Brian also handed him two S.O.G knives and an assault rifle which was holstered to his back a strap that wrapped around his chest, and the knives fit into pockets on the front strap.

"Apollo you've outdone yourself this time." Ajax said to himself

He spied Brian looking at him weirdly and he laughed. Ajax quickly brushed past him as they experience severe turbulence. HE quickly hit the intercom button and heard Slippy's voice.

"Sorry the turbulence will only be temporary, but I advise that you guys get your seatbelt on." Slippy told them as there was an explosion at the back of the ship

"Krystal!" Ajax screamed as he ran towards the bedroom

When he got to the gaping hole he leaped, as the wind flowed through his hair he felt the suit form around himself, and it wasn't long before he saw Krystal falling towards the earth. Ajax felt a pain in his back quickly, but it quickly subsided. When he looked at his back he saw a pair of wings, but he quickly turned he attention back to the falling form of Krystal and slimmed himself down to rocket towards her. When got near his body he wrapped his arms around her and shot back to the ship. As he landed on the ship the hole quickly closed up, he placed against the wall and looked her over for any wounds. All that he found was a cut above her eye that would scar, but it wouldn't affect her vision. She woke up quickly, Ajax helped her to her feet, and they made their way to the main room of the ship where everyone except Brian, Ajax, and Kerta were shaken up. While Ajax and Krystal sat down by each other Slippy came over the intercom again.

"Ajax, I found Jacob." Slippy told him

"Where is he?" Ajax asked him

"He's in the ruins of Earth." Slippy replied

Everyone turned towards Ajax waiting for his orders, and he quickly recollected his composer before standing up in front of everyone.

"Slippy, don't go in yet, scan the rock fragments for any signs of life, and determine if it hostile or not." Ajax told him

"Scan in progress, do you want view of the Earth sir?" Slippy asked him

"Please don't call me sir, and yes and thank you." Ajax told him as a view of the ruined Earth appeared on the screen in front of them "Welcome guys, to what's left of my home planet, Earth."

Everyone watched Ajax as sudden flashes of different emotions flashed as sadness then anger as there were multiple hits on the scanner before Slippy came over the intercom again.

"Ajax there seems be an organic field around the very center the ruined Earth, and it's blocking whatever is inside." Slippy told him

"Jacob is inside there, I know he is, and I can sense Miyu and Fox." He replied

"What about Ammie, do you sense her?" Brian asked Ajax

"Give it up Brian, she's probably dead." A dark scaled reptile replied

"Salsor please shut up, we've all lost someone to Jacob, and we don't need any problems from you right now." Ajax told her

"Fine, but I'm just speaking the truth." Salsor replied "Sorry Brian, I shouldn't have said that."

Brian just shook his head, went into one of the empty rooms, and it wasn't long before Kerta followed him.

"Should I proceed into the ruins?" Slippy asked Ajax

"Go ahead, but do so slowly." He replied "I want our arrival to be a surprise to this bastard."

The ship started it painstakingly slow pace into the ruins of the Earth and everyone was watching Ajax as he looked out of a side window as they passed by the fragments of the world. He turned around when he felt Krystal's hand on his shoulder and he was surprised when he saw a look of worry of her face.

"Whatever he did to you we'll make him pay, we are all behind you the whole way." Krystal told him

"Thanks Krysta, but I want you guys to know that you don't have to join me on this mission." Ajax told them "Jacob is how he is because of what I did; it's my fault, so he is my problem."

"Ajax when we started dating, I prepared myself for everything that there could ever happen that was centered around you, and that stays strong especially now." Krystal replied

"Okay, everyone suit up, gear up, and get ready to raise hell." Ajax yelled as the suit formed around him again

Brian and Kerta came out of the room they were in and everyone went to the armory while Ajax and Slippy headed towards the Arwing bay. When they go the bay Ajax showed Slippy his Arwing, at first Slippy didn't see anything, but he saw Ajax press a few numbers into the side and a pitch black Arwing appeared.

"Wow, I've heard of this technology, but I've never seen it." Slippy replied

"I need to go in alone, I've lost enough people to this guy, and I'm going to lose anyone else especially not Krystal." Ajax told him "I need you to get everyone as far away as you can from this place."

"I understand, but what do I say if Krystal asks me where you are?" Slippy asked Ajax

"You come up with something, I trust you not to tell her though." Ajax replied as the top of his Arwing closed

As the bay doors opened, Ajax started up his Arwing, and now he was happy that he had installed the engine silencers as he quickly pulled out of the Arwing bay. He took a quick look behind himself at the mother ship before shooting towards the center of the ruins of the Earth, and he knew this might be the last time he saw Krystal if he didn't kill Jacob. Ajax quickly pushed the thought away, set his Arwing on autopilot and changed into the suit Apollo had left for him. As the tiny ship piloted itself around Ajax quickly slipped back into a chair away from the dials and gauges and slowly cleared his mind letting himself slip into a deep sleep.

Slippy was sitting in the cockpit when Krystal came in and sat down beside him.

"I know Ajax told you something a little while ago, and I want to know what he told you." Krystal told him

"He told me to pull out and he scouted away to make sure no one was following us." Slippy lied

He knew Krystal didn't believe him as she gave him a blank look and he watched her place a box on the dashboard.

"If he was just scouting ahead, why did he leave this behind?" Krystal asked him

Slippy swallowed deeply as he tried to find something to tell her, but his mind was coming up blank.

"Slippy, there's a wedding ring in that box and I know Ajax is just trying to protect me, but I love him and don't want to lose him, so please go back." Krystal told him

Slippy looked at Krystal, sighed, and turned around.

"Ajax will definitely kill me, but I know you two care about each other." Slippy muttered

"Thanks Slippy, I owe you one." Krystal told him before exiting out of the cockpit

Soon Brian entered the cockpit and placed a hand on Slippy's shoulder.

"You should get ready and then get some sleep, I can pilot pretty well, and I'm not just another pretty face you know." Brian laughed

Slippy shook his head in disbelief before standing up and leaving the cockpit, Brian slid into the pilot's seat just as Fay walked in and sat in the co-pilots seat.

"Could you tell me a little about Ammie?" Fay asked her

"Let's see, Ammie is a nice person, she never had been mean to people, not that I haven't seen her get angry before, but right after she apologizes about it. She can cook that for sure, I love her chocolate chip cookies, which she makes from scratch, but whenever I tell her that she should enter a cook-off she always says it wouldn't be fair. Ammie's a marathon runner but no matter what position she is in her life she always donates the money to different charities, and I can't really tell her how special she is to me. I wish I did before Jacob kidnapped her, and now I don't I'll ever be able to tell her." Brian told Fay

"Wow, don't give your hopes up Brian, from what you have told me Ammie is a strong person, and I know that she wouldn't ever give up." Fay replied

"Thanks Fay, did you notice anything weird about Ajax?" Brian asked her

"He's Ajax; he cares about us even though he doesn't show it all the time, but it's mainly because he lost his first family so I don't think he wants any of us too." Fay replied

"I know, but we can protect ourselves." Brian told her

"Yeah, but Jacob is something we haven't been trained to fight." Fay told him

As Brian pondered this Kerta entered the cockpit and Fay left as Kerta took her seat, and when Brian looked at her she smiled.

"Could you tell me about Ajax?" Brian asked her

"Sure, even though he did tell you a lot in his story, but his life has never been easy. He lost his family when he was five, I met him when he was 8 I was 7, we started to date when we were 11, but we broke 3 years ago. Ajax is a nice guy, inventive, a quick thinker, he has a sharp tongue, and he can't cook, so if Krystal doesn't know how to cook they'll be eating out a lot." Kerta replied

Brian was laughing when Krystal walked into the cockpit, grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts, and pushed them out of the room. She down in the pilot seat and turned on the communicator that was connected to active Arwing registered in their log, she was happy to see that Ajax Arwing was still active and moving. Krystal fitted the headphones over her ears and started thinking about what she was going to say but when Ajax's voice came over the communicator.

"Look up." He told her

When Krystal did look up she saw Ajax's face on the front window.

"Ajax, I know you care about me, but I can't let you go in by yourself I need you, we need you." Krystal told him

"You're pregnant?" Ajax asked her "If you are that's wonderful, but the worst of timing."

"Don't worry, I wish I was though, but I can wait." Krystal replied "I love the ring."

She was a little surprised when Ajax's image blurred while he quickly looked around and felt his pocket, but after awhile he slumped back into the seat.

"Was it on the bed?" Ajax asked her

"Yeah, why?" Krystal asked

"You weren't suppose to know about it, I was going to propose when I got back." Ajax replied

He watched as tears started to well in Krystal's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I'll put it back, but let us help." Krystal told him

"Keep it on you, and fine I know you persuaded Slippy to turn around I'll be waiting." Ajax told her

For a while the two sat in silence until Slippy came back in.

"See you later Krysta, Slippy keep her safe." Ajax told them before signing for


End file.
